


Hold My Hand

by welldoer



Series: Say When [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Captain America 2 Remake, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Natasha Feels, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Feels, Steve Has Issues, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welldoer/pseuds/welldoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《美国队长2》AU<br/>可以作为独立篇章阅读。<br/>Say When系列的第三部。另一个版本的《美国队长：冬日士兵》。在击败满大人之后的几个月，Steve决定暂时搬回华盛顿帮助神盾训练新成立的突击队。异地恋比Steve预想的要更加困难，所以他回到他擅长的那种轨道上去：打击坏人、听从命令。但是过去的往事被重新提及，一个他以为他永远失去了的人重新浮出水面……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 深谷

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448427) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 
  * Inspired by [Say When (Fanvideo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292167) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 



> 这个续篇发生在And I Will Be Your Man之后的三个月。（译者：这里有一些冲突的信息，根据下文应该是六个月后。）  
> 可以作为独立篇章阅读。只需要知道Steve在《钢铁侠2》中卧底到Tony身边以找到他遇到的麻烦。他们在此期间相爱了，在共同击败了满大人后他们结婚了。在战斗中，为了拯救他的性命Tony注射了绝境病毒。复仇者们大部分情况下一起居住在纽约。  
> 受本文启发而做：[Hold My Hand (Fanvideo)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5961142) by [ann2who](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who)

Steve

  
Steve踏出舰桥，在门口张望。大厅里依旧空无一人。上层的走廊，据他目力所及，也是空荡荡的。  
  
这意味着没有人看见他和Tony溜进了储藏间里。完美。  
  
他的每一寸肌肤都散发着生命力——甚至连他脚下的地板都像是崭新的一样。整个世界似乎都变得无比美好，他的心情也简直不能更好了。他迅速地穿过三曲翼大厦的走廊，一边扣上制服上的扣子。他感觉就像刚跑完一趟马拉松，这个想法让他脸上微微泛起红晕。不过他每天早上的晨跑绝对不会让他在接下来的几个小时里笑得合不拢嘴。  
  
这肯定是更好的锻炼方式，他判决道。现在离他离开Tony还不到一分钟，他似乎依然能感觉到和Tony肌肤相亲的触感。他的鼻腔里充满了Tony的气味。Tony包围着他，让他无处可逃。尽管他们之间只有窄小的空隙，他也能感觉到离别带来的重压。  
  
他们又有两个星期没能见面了。上帝啊，他真的开始讨厌异地恋了。他早就知道这不会容易——要离开Tony通常都不容易——但是他没想到他会觉得这么糟糕。  
  
那些匆匆忙忙的道别。总是无法了解彼此的近况。还有欲望。  
  
天哪，潮水般的欲望。  
  
快炮虽然也挺不错的，但是他们已经分居了三个月了，只有那么屈指可数的几晚是真正睡在一张床上的，Steve现在渴求那些他们有好几个小时——甚至好几天——来详尽地探索彼此身体的时候。  
  
把锅全部都甩给神盾和SI很容易。毕竟，是他们双方都繁忙的工作让他们共同决定暂时分居几个月。不过，最终，是他答应了Fury，而有的时候——或许有这种感觉是脆弱的表现——他后悔这个决定。  
  
总的来说，住在这里也不是那么艰难的。除了训练新突击队以外，他的大部分空闲时间是和Natasha和Clint一起度过的，他还见到了许多有趣的人。Coulson的团队、Peggy的侄女Sharon，还有Sam。尤其是Sam，Sam是个很棒的人。他们通常在早上一起晨跑，有的时候肩并肩地一起跑步，有的时候各做各的事情然后过后一起去吃早餐。  
  
Steve匆忙地拿起盾牌，挂在身后。电梯在三曲翼大厦直线上升。他背靠在玻璃墙壁上，回想起刚刚发生的事情，嘴角情不自禁地露出了微笑。  
  
当他到达顶层的时候电梯响起了低沉的铃音。Steve深吸一口气，向起降台走去。站在昆式战机旁的那些特工用奇怪的眼神看了他几眼，但是对他依然不怎么整齐的衣冠没有发表更多的评论。Tony大概知道他那么用力地扯Steve的头发会带来什么后果，但是Steve无法在意这个。  
  
值了。  
  
“抱歉。”他在跳上尾舱的时候对他的团队说道，“希望你们没等太久。我有事耽搁了。”  
  
Natasha和Clint的脸上都露出了狡黠的微笑，他们上下打量着他，但是什么都没说。至少他们等到了其他的突击队队员在昆式的后部坐稳了之后。  
  
Rumlow转过身和其他特工们坐到一起，他的脸上露出一丝冷笑。他从来没有对Steve和一个男人结婚了发表过什么意见，但是Steve听到了一些流言，他感觉Rumlow似乎是在后背嚼舌根。到目前为止，他还不觉得有必要和他当面对质，但是如果这开始影响到他的威信的话，他当然会重新考虑的。  
  
“那么……”Natasha好笑地哼了一声，举起两只手试图梳理Steve的头发，“希望你们玩得开心。”  
  
Steve懒洋洋地微笑着：“是在十分钟里面能做到的最好啦。”  
  
Clint呻吟一声，转身面对监视器，“这是反义疑问句。查一查这个词是什么意思，行不？”  
  
“不好意思。大概是刚刚耗费了太多的脑细胞吧。”Steve面无表情地拖长强调。他并不为这个感到害羞。和Tony亲密接触的机会太难得了。  
  
Clint举起一只手，似乎是想要一个人静静。他揩了一把自己的鼻子，然后摇摇头。“所以现在就这样了吗？把你们俩关到一个密闭空间里，然后你们就像兔子一样发情？”  
  
“我们一个月都见不到两次面。既然机会难得所以我想……”Steve耸耸肩，揉擦着他的额头。  
  
“反问句，Steve。要我给你找本字典吗？”  
  
“放过他吧。”Natasha对Clint说，她的眼里闪烁着笑意，“他刚刚‘性福’了所以现在很开心。能及时行乐的时候，就让他及时行乐吧。”  
  
“看他这么开心，我真不想知道他们到底多久没见了。”  
  
“嘿……”Steve刚想要警告一下Clint，忽然耳机里传来一个机械声音，于是他打住了话头。  
  
想听一个好笑的事吗？Tony问道，Steve花了一些时间才习惯Tony用绝境说话时的声音。他的声音里有一种金属的质感，和JARVIS有点像，但是他的语调还是没什么差别。我和Fury讲了五分钟的话了，然后才注意到我的裤子上粘着精液。你有什么想要解释的吗？  
  
Steve几乎要被呛住了。他感到脸颊发烫，他向旁边看去，Nat和Clint没有什么反应。至少Tony还用了私人频道。他可不总是这么体贴的。  
  
Steve清了清喉咙，把一只手放到听筒上表示他在对通讯器里说话。他谨慎地选择着措辞。  
  
“如果我没记错的话……清理可是你的活。”他小声说，同时尽量倾斜身体。  
  
你在飞机上？  
  
“是的。”  
  
Nat和Clint在你旁边？  
  
“是的。”  
  
Tony轻哼了一声，然后说道，你感觉怎么样？  
  
“挺好的？”他试探地说。  
  
一阵噪音，现在Steve可以轻易辨别出是绝境版的Tony的笑声了。如果你只是感觉还好的话，那就说明我的工作没做好了。  
  
Steve扬起一个微笑：“非常好。”  
  
Tony嗯了一声。我也是，真可惜我们不得不那么匆忙。  
  
他笑了笑，微微扭动身体：“是啊。相信我，我再也不想离开那间屋子了。”  
  
在他旁边，Clint哼了一声，做出一个真是受够了表情。Natasha只是温和地笑了笑，然后给了他一拳。  
  
我同意。不过我现在感觉黏糊糊的。  
  
Steve嗯了一声，奋力抵挡住脸上泛起的红晕，“你现在开会？”  
  
当然。  
  
“所以你在和Fury说话的同时在和我说你裤子上的……”他停了下来，尴尬地动了动身体，“……褶皱？”  
  
褶皱？Tony好笑地尖声答道。这是Tony用绝境表达挑逗时的语调。补救得不错。不过我其实说的是我屁股里的粘液，Steven。  
  
Steve太过用力地咬住下嘴唇，以至于那里都快要流出血了。“Tony……”  
  
这是我的名字，没错。  
  
Steve叹了口气，揉擦着他的额头。“这样吧，如果你专心开会，我就给你一个奖励，怎么样？”  
  
什么样的奖励？  
  
“好的那种。”Steve说道，Tony那头传来的轻微吸气的声音让他知道Tony理解了他的意思。  
  
你真下流，Rogers。  
  
Steve抵抗不住他脸上的微笑了：“我吗？我可是无法……”他清清喉咙，“守时的那一个？”  
  
一声窃笑。当然了。你玷污了我的清白。  
  
“不好意思。”Steve说，他几乎忘记他并不是一个人了，“我们来试试我从来没听说过的新游戏吧先生。我们都知道——”他向旁边看去，Natasha正在窃窃发笑，他半中间打住话头。  
  
嗯，Tony说道。好吧。我会停下来专心开会的。但是Fury今天真是特别无聊，所以你可要加倍补偿我。  
  
Steve的脸上闪过一个微笑：“没问题。”  
  
听筒里传来一声大概表示着叹气的声音，虽然这和真人的声音实在差得太远了。好吧。我干无聊的事情去了。爱你，注意安全，以及——  
  
Steve缩了缩鼻子，但是还是朗声道：“如果Clint要做蠢事，别拦着他。”  
  
“嘿！”Clint喊道，他忽然凑到Steve耳朵旁边，“非常操你，Tony。”  
  
乖孩子，Tony温柔地说，晚点再聊。  
  
说完这句，线路就中断了，只剩下Steve一个人面对Nat和Clint困惑的目光。  
  


* * *

  
“好吧。”Steve喊道，让所有人把注意力都集中到他身上，“鹰眼和我会清扫甲板然后找到Batroc。寡妇，你负责关掉引擎，然后再等我的指令。Rumlow，你和你的团队负责船尾，找到Sitwell和其他的人质。带他们上救生艇，把他们救出来。”  
  
Rumlow点点头，转过身对其他人说：“突击队，你们听见Captain说的了。做好准备！确认七频道安全。”  
  
“确认。”  
  
“到降落区域了，Cap。”  
  
他戴上头盔，后舱门打开的时候正好一阵风吹来。Natasha慢慢向他走来。他现在距离舱门很近了，周围噪音很大。  
  
“我还有另外的任务。”Natasha突然对他说道。  
  
Steve眨眨眼，转过身看着她，然后看着Clint。Clint并没有注意他们，而是在一边整理他的箭，一边小声和Rumlow交谈。“我们的任务是解救人质。”  
  
“你和Clint的，是的。Fury让我备份船上的数据。”  
  
这句话里传达出来的意思让Steve觉得不太舒服。  
  
“数据。”Steve重复了一遍，皱起眉头，“你的意思是神盾的情报。”  
  
Natasha恭敬地微微点点头：“是的。”  
  
“我们是一起去听这个任务的简报的。”  
  
Natasha避开了他的目光，看着她的手：“是的。Fury之前叫我去过他的办公室。他让我来转告你。”  
  
Steve直起背，他的手攥成拳头。当然了，Fury还认为复仇者——尤其是Natasha和Clint——首先是在他的管辖之下，无视他们实际上已经超过一年不再属于神盾的雇员了。现在复仇者的资金是自筹的，和神盾是签署合同的合作关系。而Steve是团队的领导，Fury答应过下达每一条指令都要经过他。  
  
实话说，这种任务通常不需要复仇者的帮助。这是非常基础的任务。潜入，释放人质，然后离开。Fury派他们来执行这样的任务只算是让他们来透透气的。或许他应该更多地质疑下他们到底为什么会来这里。如果他仔细思考下的话，就会明白肯定不止解救人质这么简单。  
  
“你知道多久了？”他小心地慢慢问道，控制自己的步伐不过分借题发挥以表明自己的观点。  
  
Natasha耸耸肩。她眼神中的空洞令他有些不安。她有一段时间没有对他戴上面具了。“差不多两天了。”  
  
他叹了口气，情况并不令人愉快。Steve扬起头，闭上眼睛。等把眼前更紧急的事情解决了之后，还有很多时间可以坐下来和Natasha谈谈关于她对待神盾态度的问题。现在他要把注意力放在人质上面，不能再浪费更多的时间了。“好吧。你就先去关掉引擎。其他的事情我们自己来解决。”  
  
Natasha点点头，迅速地拿起降落伞。Steve从来不怀疑Natasha和Clint在华盛顿的这段期间没有帮神盾做过这样那样的支线任务。他不介意这个，毕竟他自己也在为Fury做事，他了解他们有自己的责任。  
  
他介意的是Natasha居然不认为有必要事先告诉他一下。  
  
“好吧。”Steve说，他没能完全抑制住语气中的酸涩，“我走了。”然后他走到尾部舱门口，握住旁边的把手。  
  
关于你动不动就喜欢从高处往下跳的习惯，我们不是已经谈过了吗？通讯器里再次传来Tony的声音。以及是的，在你问之前，我的会已经结束了。  
  
“你怎么……”Steve吹出一口，他把一只手覆在听筒上，冷风吹过他的脸颊。“算了。你答应过我拿掉跟踪器的。”  
  
糟糕。看起来我是给忘了。  
  
“JARVIS在我走之前扫描过我。他说我没问题。”  
  
这就是你和我的AI勾结起来的下场。新消息：J没有比我更聪明，亲爱的。我以为你到现在应该很清楚了。  
  
Steve呻吟一声，恼怒地说：“说真的，不要再跟踪我的一举一动了。”  
  
如果你真的想让我对这个感到愧疚的话，就不要再做那些证明我虽然不择手段但并非毫无道理的事情了，飞天队长。否则给你的制服上装上红蓝白的翅膀就不只是在开玩笑了。  
  
“这个高度没有问题的，你知道。不要再监视我了。”Steve说道，然后向前跨了两步，跳了下去。  
  
一阵停顿，然后，我希望我至少能在你飞身跳下去的时候和你在一起，Tony安静地说，他的语气里没有愤怒，只有遗憾。  
  
“我也是。下一次我回纽约的时候，我们一起飞去哪里。只有你和我。”  
  
听起来不错。好吧，我不打扰你了。我要赶回纽约的飞机了，否则Pepper会生煎了我的。小心一点。  
  
“当然。”Steve保证道，然后他调整姿势让脚朝下。他把两只手臂交叠在胸前然后闭上眼睛。一秒钟以后，他就落进了冰冷的海水里。  
  


* * *

  
他们发现Lemurian Star上面混杂了各色各样的人，不过也难怪。Batroc似乎聚集了好几支雇佣兵。  
  
潜入船上非常容易。他有一种很强烈的预感他的到来并不受欢迎，但是这从来没有阻止他的前进。他观察了一下四周的环境。Lemurian Star的底部差不多有八百米长，他不可能在不被发现的情况下继续潜入了。  
  
所有的雇佣兵都至少携带了两支枪，有一些人看起来受过徒手搏斗的训练，但是他们显然都不是他的对手。不过话说回来，他们是雇佣兵。雇佣兵极少会对他有真正的威胁。  
  
他小心地拐过转角，隐蔽在阴影下方。他的超级感官没有探知到任何物体的移动，只有海风吹过以及奇形怪状的云擦过月亮。  
  
但是这不会保持下去的。  
  
他来到主厅，步伐从大踏步变换成更隐蔽的小步，为了接下来的偷袭任务而保持安静。他找到了机会，轻松地跳上岩架，准备向第一批佣兵发起攻击。他可以听见他们在互相交谈，他们彼此并不信任，他们的争吵让楼梯都震颤了起来。其中一个人背对着他。Steve暂停了片刻，他在计划他进入的路线，然后他迅速转过墙角。  
  
他们没有机会。一点儿机会都没有。他先用手肘狠狠击中了一个人，然后又掐住了他的脖子，用盾牌砸向另外一个人。他挡住了第三个人的路，用膝盖用力抵住他的腹部，他倒了下去，再也没有站起来，然后他把第四个人向扶手抛去。他撞在铁栏杆上，金属发出大声的响动。他徒劳地试图站起来，但是Steve后退了一步，看着Clint一箭射中他的大腿，让他倒在了地上。  
  
“谢了。”Steve朝通讯器里喊道，他跑向通往另外一层的桥上。  
  
“乐意之至。”Clint说，他站在上层甲板上，朝他敬了个礼。  
  
“正在前往第二层。”Steve说，“寡妇，你那里的情况怎么样？”  
  
他听见她急促地喘息了一声，他分辨不出来是应答还是表示恼怒。“等等。”她终于答道。  
  
从这一刻开始做出决定的速度加快了。Steve发现他现在除了完成眼下的任务之外无暇他顾。他来到上层，掷出盾牌一下击倒了三个人。这里混杂了各种各样的人，大部分是Batroc的手下，但是也有一些只是为了钱。现在没有时间来一一区分了，而且无论如何，让他们在明天早上的时候头痛一阵都不过分。虽然他们并不是全心全意地支持Batroc，但是他们是造成Lemurian Star上乱局的原因之一。  
  
干掉最后几个雇佣兵很简单，在Steve到达之前Clint已经把他们干掉大半了。  
  
“目标已确认。突击队就位。”  
  
Steve点点头，他跳上顶层。“寡妇，你那里的情况？”  
  
“引擎室没问题了。”  
  
“Batroc逃了。鹰眼，去和Rumlow会合，保护人质。”  
  
“收到。”Clint答道。  
  
最后的突击有些反高潮，但是他不得不承认，Batroc令他小小吃了一惊。他忽然不知道从什么地方跑了出来，把全身的重量压在他的盾牌上，立刻让Steve摔倒在地。他挡住了他的第一轮攻击，然后一拳打在他的肚子上，又飞身一脚踢中他的下巴，Steve后退一步，觉得有些意思。  
  
“你挺厉害的。”他反手一击让Batroc飞了出去，“但是我比你更强。”  
  
他的格斗技巧几乎和Steve一样好，他不能轻视这个敌人。他把盾牌放回背上，把头盔扔在地上，他很庆幸现在Tony已经在他的私人飞机上了，因为他可以确定Tony不会赞同他接下来要做的事情的。  
  
“我们试试看。”  
  
他们打斗了一阵，Batroc击中了他的腹部，让他后退了好几步，他的上臂摔在扶手上。Batroc下意识地举起手抵挡接下来的攻击，随后意识到这不过是一个诱饵。但是在他走神的这段时间，Steve已经用手肘狠狠击中了他的脖子让他昏倒了过去。  
  
在这过后，基本上就全都是常规的工作了。他们救出了Sitwell和其他的人质，没有任何伤亡；Natasha得到了Fury让他获取的情报，他们的撤离也没有遭遇任何阻碍。  
  
这是一个简单的任务，就和Fury告诉他的一样。  
  
简单，但并不是不会产生影响的。  
  


* * *

  
Steve走进电梯，他的靴子踏在白色的大理石地面上。天依然是黑的，只有几束人工的灯光照亮华盛顿的夜空。空气像是完全静止了一样，街上的动静似乎非常遥远，就好象它们并不属于这个时空——就好象日常的琐事和这里发生的事情没有关联。Steve凝视着包围着他的夜空，把星盾抱在怀里，皱起眉头陷入沉思。  
  
太阳依然不见踪影，说实话，他等不及新的一天的到来了。真是漫长的一晚，而现在他想做的只是给Tony打电话，然后睡上几个小时。但是即使是在寻常的日子里，这样的事情也是罕见难得的。不过他打算要做的事情排在找Fury要一个解释之后。他不怀疑Fury是出自良好的意图，但是他的本质还是一个间谍。  
  
就和Natasha一样。  
  
而现在困扰Steve的并不止这一件事情，而是好几件事情叠加在一起。他已经记不清楚他安排了多少次会议和Fury来讨论神盾和复仇者之间的情报策略，结果只是在过后感到身心俱疲。  
  
现在Fury还在他的团队里动手动脚。  
  
Steve叹了口气，闭上眼睛，把头靠在电梯的墙壁上。这件事情的讽刺之处是他早就知道会是这样的。他们就和其他人一样生活在罩子里，而Steve没有为打破这层罩子做出过任何实际行动。为神盾工作意味着必须接受只获悉必需的情报，而不知不觉间，这深深地影响了他，在三个月前来到华盛顿的只是一副披着人皮的空壳而已。  
  
这种时候让他尝到当美国队长的苦果。想起和神盾的这些矛盾让他的眼睛隐隐抽痛。他不确定为什么他会觉得这么意外。Fury就是做这种事情的，不是吗？牢牢守着他的秘密。神盾向来就是这么行事的……他们一直都是这么做的，只是Steve无知的没有意识到而已。一个惧怕才能的情报机构，他想起来Tony曾经这么说过，那似乎是上辈子的事情了。  
  
然而，在纽约发生的事情过后，在Fury没有问任何问题就派Coulson来帮他们解决Aldrich Killian的事情过后，他以为——或许是愚蠢地以为——事情已经变化了。复仇者已经不再是神盾的一部分了，很久之前就不是了。他们之间没有交流信息的必要，然而Steve相信至少在他们合作的时候是彼此坦诚的。  
  
好吧。看起来Tony说他是无药可救的乐观主义者并非毫无道理。  
  
他忽然感到一阵恼怒，自从Fury试图用一间假病房和一场假球赛来欢迎他回来时就隐藏许久的一种被背叛了的感觉席卷了他的全身。  
  
Steve靠在扶手上，看着身下黑暗的河流。寂静的夜晚，有那么片刻，似乎整个世界都也变得和平安宁了。Steve感到非常疲惫，他受够了这个地方，受够了被不断欺骗。他回想起过去的几个月。在打败了Aldrich Killian后，他几乎是立刻就切换回了士兵模式。当Fury要他来华盛顿帮忙训练新成立的突击队时，他欣然应允了。Tony没有质疑他的决定。他也很忙。忙着掌控绝境病毒，忙着SI的新项目。虽然他们都讨厌这么经常地分离，但是他们都知道这只是暂时的，而且他们是为了做好事。他们都认为这会是值得的。  
  
他现在不那么确定了。  
  
Steve有些忧虑地看着他手里的那个U盘。他不知道上面有什么样的情报，但是Fury试图把他蒙在鼓里，只信任他最好的间谍来做这件事，这应该可以说明一些问题了。  
  
Natasha在回来的路上一直都很安静。他们都各自沉静在自己的思绪里，不怎么想彼此交流。Steve感觉他大概知道她在想什么——这不是第一次Natasha在复仇者和神盾之间摇摆不定了——但是他并不是很想在除了他们在纽约安全的家以外的地方和她谈论这个。  
  
电梯门滑开。楼梯下面传来微弱的灯光，他可以听见Fury的办公室里有人说话的声音。他走到门廊，看见Natasha和Fury站在沙发旁边。他们正在低声交谈。Fury的嘴唇眯成一条细缝，他看起来疲惫又暴躁。  
  
Steve深吸一口气，然后走近办公室的门口。他经过的时候人们都有些惊讶地看着他，但是他都全部忽略了。他知道他看起来可能并不是很开心。  
  
办公室里，Fury外交辞令般地提出给Steve看看那个情报是关于什么的。Steve点点头，跟在Fury身后。他们没有说话，没有交流。这些日子和Fury说话总让Steve有一种他并不完全明白的酸涩的感觉。而他的直觉向来很准。Steve抬头看见新一代的天空航母和新的武器系统，他绷紧了嘴唇。  
  
洞察计划。  
  
“这些新型的长距离精准射击武器可以在一分钟以内消灭掉上千的敌人。卫星可以在恐怖分子从他的老巢出动前就读到他的DNA。我们可以在很多威胁发生之前就把隐患消灭掉。”  
  
这个想法，只是这个提议，就让Steve觉得胃部一阵翻滚。他绷紧了下巴。“我以为惩罚都是在实施犯罪过后才进行的。”  
  
Fury的目光沉了下来，但是他似乎并不惊讶。他知道Steve对于刑罚的程序正义是什么看法，知道他会同意什么不会同意什么。“我们等不了那么久。”  
  
他内心中有一部分说他早就知道Fury会选择这一条路，当然了。在纽约事件过后他就看出来了。无论是在什么时间、什么地点，在遇到不可控的力量时，人类总之试图用他们可以控制的东西把自己包围起来。  
  
Fury也是这样。真理，有时会因遇到了眼前的阻碍就被轻易忽略。而规则总是随着情况在不断变化。  
  
“‘我们’是谁？”  
  
“纽约过后，我说服安理会我们需要在威胁分析上花一翻狠功夫。这一次，我们终于走在了前面。  
  
“你的办法就是拿枪指着地球上的所有人，还管这个叫保护大家的安全？”Steve反唇相讥，然后他们语义学上的争执就陷入了僵局。他和Fury说话时用的是绝对的语气，这更容易一些，更容易让他忽略他心中的怀疑，这是很现实的恐惧，或许他这么做只是为了人的欲望而不是因为这是正确的选择。  
  
“你知道，我读过那些SSR的文件。”Fury说，“最伟大的一代？你们自己也做过一些不那么光彩的事情。”  
  
“是的，我们妥协过。有的时候这会让我们在晚上睡不安稳。但是我们这么做是为了人们的自由。”他叹了口气，肩膀耷拉下来。他知道Fury对他不留余地的反对有些吃惊，但是他不知道这是为什么。从一开始，Fury就知道他对这些事情的想法。甚至在Loki之前，他们就有过争执，而Steve在关于他的信仰方面，从来不妥协让步。  
  
“这不是自由。”Steve说，他非常希望Fury能明白，“这是恐惧。”  
  
这之后他们陷入了一阵不太舒服的沉默。Fury的嘴紧闭着，对自己点了点头。他的脸上露出坚定的表情，然后转头看向那些天空航母。“神盾睁眼看清现实的世界，而不是某个理想国。你现在想要插手计划，已经太晚了，Cap。”  
  
“是吧。”Steve哼了一声，活动了下肩膀。至少Fury对这件事情是直接坦诚的。但是，事情已经脱离了控制，他不想再忍受只在场外旁观，每当事情不合他的意的时候就装作视而不见。“我要回纽约了。我会自己和Agent Rumlow说的。让他来负责Delta小队。”  
  
Fury眨了眨眼，他没有试图掩饰他的震惊。“再说一遍？”  
  
“复仇者不是神盾的一部分。这不属于我的职责范围。”Steve继续说道，意味深长地凝视着Fury，“而且这是双向的，Nick。下一次你让我的队员去执行任务而不事先告知我的话，我就不会这么轻易放过你了。”  
  
Fury眨眨眼，他显然没料到他会说这个。“这是威胁吗，Rogers？”  
  
Steve慢慢地摇摇头：“你知道……安理会朝纽约发核弹的时候，你做了他们明令禁止的事情，因为你觉得这是正确的，在这一点上我钦佩你。”他停下来深吸一口气，“我希望这能使你重新考虑，是否只按照阻力最小的方式去做事。”  
  
他最后一次把那个U盘在手里转了个圈，然后把它交给了Fury。  
  
“就这样吗？”Fury问道，他的语速很慢，眼睛眯成一条缝。  
  
“原谅我的错觉。请理解这真是漫长的一周。”  
  
Fury喘着粗气说道：“你这说得没错。”他的语气里带着一丝谦恭，Steve感觉他的愤怒平息了一些。  
  
“我在这里……帮不了什么忙。只能破坏你们的计划而已。”他打住话头，把手放在扶手上，抬起头看着天空航母。Tony从好几个星期之前就开始埋头在新的反重力引擎的研发之中。他不知道这些武器的事情。Steve确信这一点。Tony不会向他隐瞒这样的事情的。“我不会同意这个的。你不需要我。”  
  
说完这句，Steve就转头朝电梯走去，他毫不意外他的动作并没有受到阻拦。这一刻，他们之间的距离似乎让这场谈话再也没有继续下去的可能。  
  


* * *

  
他知道Natasha会等他的。她随意地靠在他的摩托车上，对着他露出一个微笑——是他讨厌的那种空洞的微笑，特别是在他已经见过无数次Natasha爆发出的真心的傻笑之后。他们谁都没有说话，直到Steve把他的工具包牢牢拴在在摩托车上。  
  
“你看起来并不十分困扰？”Natasha说道。  
  
如果不意外的话，就没法困扰了。  
  
这话并不全对，但是现在说这个改变不了什么。“我要回去了。”他安静地说，然后抬起头，“你和Clint和我一起走吗？”  
  
一阵很长时间的沉默。不过他猜Natasha总会得出一样的结论的。只是她考虑的方式不同。“是的。”Natasha最终答道，“不过我们还要再执行一个任务。Phil需要我们的帮忙。我们会在两个星期内回去。”  
  
Steve叹了口气，不过还是点点头。他知道在事关他的团队的时候他有时会有些过度的保护欲，但现在不是合适的时机。“总是有下一个任务，是吧？”  
  
Natasha又露出了一个安静的微笑。这一次她的笑容不像之前那么假了。“你会吃惊的。”  
  
“我觉得不会。”Steve摇摇头，他揉擦着脖子的后面缓解那里的酸痛。他或许之前是在自己欺骗自己，但他不会继续这样下去了。“我不能再这样下去了。什么都不问就埋头苦干。我不知道你是怎么做的——”  
  
“我没有。”Natasha说道，她的脸色僵硬，“我告诉你我的任务了，不是吗？”  
  
“是的，在我没有办法做出另外的决定的时候。”  
  
“我不知道该怎么和你说。”Natasha反击道，她的眼里闪过挫败的神情，“我不知道你想要听什么，或者我能说什么你还没听过的话。”  
  
“我没办法信任Fury，”Steve说，“像这样的话。”  
  
“我没有让你盲目地相信他，Steve。我只希望你能稍微放他一马。”  
  
“我为什么要放他一马？”  
  
说完这句之后他们又沉默了。  
  
Natasha抱起手臂，扬起下巴，她的眼神变得阴暗而严肃，“神盾的做法或许在我们退出之后有所改变，但是他们还是站在我们这边的。Fury是站在我们这边的。他是个好人。”  
  
Steve叹了口气：“在这件事情上他还是错的。自从我认识他起就一直是错的。”  
  
她的目光柔和了下来：“Steve——”  
  
“我见过有的人因为被列为潜在的威胁就被丢进集中营里。Fury想要在事情开始之前就结束它。而他的依据是什么？他因为害怕失去掌控就妥协让步。而这正是会引发战争的行为。”他语气中的坚定令他自己都有些吃惊，他急切地想要表达自己的看法。这是他们付出了惨痛的代价才明白的道理，他永远也不敢忘记。“所以我需要知道你究竟是忠于哪一边的。我才能相信你没有对我隐瞒信息。”  
  
Natasha凝视了他一会儿，然后移开了目光。又是一阵短暂的沉默，而且这次感觉有所不同。似乎昭示了什么东西将要发生变化了。“我永远都会有一部分无法和你分享的东西。”  
  
“我们已经——”  
  
“我知道我们谈过这个，但是……你不明白。”  
  
“我只期望你对我诚实而已，这个要求过分了吗？”  
  
她又和他对视了一会儿，然后放弃搬地叹了口气，看向旁边的人行道。“有时吧。”她耸耸肩，“我就是这样的人。”  
  
“而我是不懂得放弃的人。”  
  
Natasha温和地笑了笑，“我觉得我永远也没法完全了解你，Rogers。”  
  
她眼中的神情令他一震。她的眼神充满坚定。在关于诚实的问题上，他们永远也无法达成一致。他不得不强迫自己无视内心中在说“快点去拥抱她”的那个细小的声音，因为她说的话确实没错。  
  


* * *

  
太阳升起的时候，Steve把他的摩托车停在三曲翼大厦的门口，把手伸进皮夹克里把玩着Tony最喜欢的那把螺丝刀。  
  
所以他决定不插手这件事了。让神盾自己处理他们想要隐匿起来的事情。这并不是他想要的，但是他能理解谨慎之中的哲学。他最不希望发生的事情就是因为他不信任Fury而破坏他们和神盾之间的联盟。所以他同意让Fury进行他的研究然后自己得出结论。他同意静观其变因为让大家认为他不会大发雷霆让所有人都松了口气。  
  
他同意这么做因为这是明智的做法，虽然他的内心其实并不同意。  
  
这真是漫长的一天。感觉一点儿都不现实。他希望眨眨眼然后就会发现他还在他和Tony的套房里，但是残酷的现实不会改变。他才刚刚回来四个小时而已，今天早上他拥抱Tony感觉像是好久之前的事情了。他甚至没有机会把他拉到一边问问他感觉怎么样，问问他已经卡在喉咙里好几个星期的关于神盾的问题。  
  
天哪，他好想他。  
  
他想念和Tony说话，听他的想法和他的担忧。他想念他们之间的争论，虽然这总是使他崩溃，但是也让他从新的角度看待问题。他甚至都没有意识到他现在有多么习惯听到Tony的看法。他们经常会有不一样的观点，而交换意见并不总是愉快的，但是如果两个人彼此坦诚的话就是会如此。如果这意味着他们没有对彼此隐瞒重要的事情的话，Steve愿意时不时听到Tony对他大吼大叫。  
  
他知道Tony有缺陷。在Tony是他的任务目标的时候他研究过他，现在他爱着Tony，Tony的那些怪癖对他而言是亲切可爱的。他爱Tony的怪癖。这让他真实，给了他人性，不过现在有了绝境，Tony变得更加复杂了。尽管他拥有天才的大脑，但是他还是依靠感情而不是理性思考来做出决定，虽然他自己不肯承认。当他意识到他犯了错误的时候会皱起鼻子。当他觉得自己的能力太过强大的时候会微微皱缩起眼睛。Tony有才华，聪明，而且有很多缺陷，这让Steve明白为什么之前他的恋爱从来没有这种真实的感觉。  
  
Tony并不理想。但是正因为如此他才完美。  
  
Steve叹了口气，在下一个路口操纵摩托车转弯，他没有回家而是朝Langston的方向开去。对于华盛顿来说这是一个异常安静的早晨，而他对此心怀感激。有的时候他们遇到的是小摩擦，有的时候是严重的分歧点，这毫无疑问是后者。一步一步来是解决接下来几天的事情最简单的方法。他还需要处理好几件事情才能离开神盾回到纽约。他还要和Rumlow、Coulson和Clint谈一谈。让他们明白为什么他现在要离开。  
  
另外他还需要去和一个人道别，这意味着除去其他所有的事情，这一天都不会轻松。  
  


* * *

  
自从Steve搬到华盛顿之后，他坐在这张床边的次数已经多到他记不清了。地板上摆放着一叠洗干净的衣服，壁橱的门没有关紧还有一条小缝，门把手上挂着几个袋子。床头柜上摆着的照片讲述了丰富多彩的一生，床头柜旁放着一双高跟鞋，对于一个九十多岁的女人来说这鞋的鞋跟令人惊叹。不过话说回来，这是Peggy。这间屋子可不是死气沉沉的，一点儿也不，只不过这屋的主人有时候会消失不见而已。  
  
想起那些烦恼让他感觉眼睛一阵刺痛。他重重叹了口气，转过头再次看着熟睡的Peggy。她的呼吸轻柔而有节奏，整个房间的空气似乎都随之振荡起来，Steve有些嫉妒这安宁的气氛。  
  
他最想念的是她波澜不惊的面容，再配合上交叠的手臂和怀疑的目光。她可爱的“别惹我”的态度每次都让他感觉更爱她了。不过这些都是没有用的。等她醒过来的时候，她什么都不会记得。  
  
“我真的需要一点建议，Pegs。”  
  
出乎意料地，Peggy在听见他的声音后动了动，她缓缓睁开了依然美丽的蓝眼睛，向他伸出一只手。她没有发出声音，但是张开嘴无声地模仿着Steve刚才说的话。  
  
“抱歉。”Steve微笑着说，“我没想把你吵醒的。”  
  
“现在既然你已经把我吵醒了，不如好好利用这个机会吧。”她说道，用舌头舔过她干燥的嘴唇。Steve笑了笑，然后递给她一杯水，看着她喝了下去。她记得他。那么今天就算是不错的一天。  
  
“我又言过其实了。”Steve轻声说道。  
  
“噢，千万别。”Peggy夸张地说，轻轻笑了笑，“通常你这么说过后紧接着就会做出一些非常戏剧化的举动，比如……把飞机砸到大西洋里什么的。”  
  
Steve惊讶地哼了一声，然后爆发出一声真心的大笑。“你太夸张了，这只发生过一次而已。”  
  
Peggy翻了翻眼睛，用一只手疏过她的白发。“哦，我差点忘记了。”她说，Steve发誓他看见她对他眨眼睛了，然后她伸手从咖啡桌上拿起一张看上去有些年头了的照片。她把它贴紧她的胸部，不让Steve看见。“我孙子从图书馆里找到的。我觉得这是我之前从Howard那里偷来的。”  
  
Steve扬起眉毛：“从一个Stark那里偷东西？令人钦佩。”  
  
Peggy摆了摆手，她的脸微微泛红：“也不能算是偷，我只是……把它拿走了然后没有告诉他。这是你家小朋友的。”  
  
Steve哼了一声，抱起手臂：“你知道他比我还大十五岁，是吧？”  
  
Peggy露出了一个坏笑，这让她看起来年轻了许多，Steve感到一阵绞痛。“不好意思，Steve。”她答道，“但是你可比他早出生那么久。再说了，”她靠了回去，举起那张照片，用温柔的目光看着它，“如果你给某个人换过尿布的话，他在你眼里就永远都只能是小朋友了。”  
  
她把那张已经褪色了的照片拿给他，那上面是还是小婴儿的Tony，他咯咯笑着，一边流着口水一边啃咬着一个看起来像是扳手的毛绒玩具，Steve不禁笑了起来。  
  
他从来没有见到过Tony小时候的私人照片，只有Maria和Howard请人帮他拍摄的专业照片，或者是狗仔队的偷拍。Tony的生活虽然记录丰富，但是这个……这个非常难得和特别。  
  
“谢谢。”他说，“你竟然是看着他从小长大的，有的时候这真令我觉得不可思议。我常常忘记这一点。”  
  
“而你会在接下来一直陪着他。”她沉思着说，轻轻叹了口气。然后Peggy的目光对上了他的，他们微微会心一笑，“我非常为你感到高兴。”  
  
这话她已经说过好几遍了，但是这句话真是百听不厌。他感觉一阵暖流穿过他的身体。  
  
“你不知道这对我有多重要。”他诚挚地说，轻轻捏了捏她的手。  
  
“你得找机会带他过来。我喜欢和他聊天。好久没见到他了。”  
  
Steve畏缩了一下，他低下头好让他的情绪不那么明显地表露出来。在过去的几个月里，Tony来看过Peggy好几次。几乎每一次Peggy都会问起他们的婚礼，而Tony令人惊讶地每一次都非常热切地回答了她。他的脸上没有一丝的不耐烦，他耐心地给她讲他们的婚礼、舞蹈，还有之后的蜜月。他语气中的激动是真诚的，而Steve每一次都觉得更爱他了一些。  
  
“他会很乐意的。”Steve向她保证道，捏了捏她的手，“这张照片，我可以——”  
  
“当然了。”Peggy说，“反正我留着也没什么用，不是吗？”  
  
Steve皱起眉头，低头看着他们握在一起的手，“别这么说。”  
  
“哦，Steve。”Peggy轻声说道，她慢慢举起一只手抚摸Steve的脸颊，“你没办法救所有的人的，你知道的是吧？你不用……”  
  
Steve抬起头，看着她失去了焦距的蓝眼睛。他可以准确地指出她是在什么时候又开始恍惚的。上一刻她还在这里的，下一刻她就不在了。  
  
“陪着我。”他喃喃道，这很傻，他知道。这么要求她不公平。这不是她的错。  
  
他甚至还没有告诉她他明天就要离开华盛顿了。  
  
过了一会儿她又睁开眼睛，她的眼里几乎带着歉意。似乎她知道他想要做什么……也许她确实知道。她的眼里有一种悲伤的智慧。她在尽一切努力回忆起过去的事情。  
  
“Steve？”Peggy问道，她的手开始颤抖起来。  
  
Steve深呼出一口气，他看着Peggy空洞的眼神，她上下打量着他，蓝色的眼睛里充满了困惑和震惊，这让Steve感觉心碎。他鼓起勇气露出一个微笑：“是的，Peggy。我回来了。”  
  
他们俩好长时间都一动不动，Peggy的视线现在从他的脸上移到了他手上的照片上。她用牙齿咬住她的下嘴唇，轻哼了一声。  
  
“我记得这个是我从Howard那里偷来的。”  
  
Steve温和地笑了笑，亲吻她的脸颊，“是的，Pegs。”


	2. 黑暗之中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢你们在第三篇里还陪着我。希望你们能喜欢这一部分，这大概是我写过的最露骨的肉了*匿*。谢谢可爱的morphia帮忙校对。

Tony

Pepper把手臂紧紧地抱在胸前，她的脸因为愤怒和激动而扭曲起来，她摇晃着右腿，整个身体都因此抖动了起来。她时不时闭上眼睛然后深吸一口气，每当这个时候Tony都以为她终于要冷静下来了，但是当她睁开眼睛看见他的时候，只又引得她把这整个过程再循环一遍。  
  
“我很抱歉。”Tony有些恼怒地说道。她的绿色眼睛中闪过的眼神让他觉得她在下一秒就会把她的叉子插进他的胸口。“真的。但是我依然坚持我所说的。”  
  
她猛地把头转向他，每说一个词就敲一下桌子来强调她的意思，“问题不在你说了什么，而在你是怎么说的！”  
  
Tony叹了口气，张开嘴想要说什么但是被她打断了。  
  
“你不能这么做！”  
  
Tony哼了一声：“你和我一样清楚，我们不能让董事会继续盯着武器研发了。现在不行。我们离启动方舟反应堆只有一星期了。”  
  
Pepper眯起眼睛，叹了口气：“我很清楚我们的情况，Tony。我告诉你了，问题不在——”  
  
“是他们激怒我！”  
  
“那就别让他们激怒你！”  
  
Tony叹了口气：“Pep，甜心——”  
  
“噢，别叫我‘甜心’。我是你的CEO！我应该是要领导这个公司的，而我现在做不了因为你在砸我的场子把所有事情都搞砸！”  
  
他翻了翻眼睛，坐回椅子上。“我想要保持冷静来着，真的，但是你简直没办法和他们讲道理。我们去年一整年都在做这个，而如果他们现在要联合起来推翻我们所做的每一个决定的话，我就只能——”  
  
“——和他们说让他们带着他们的狙击步枪滚到太阳照不到的地方*去？你是认真的？！”  
  
（*译注：太阳照不到的地方/where the sun don’t shine，指人的肛门。）  
  
一段凝重的沉默。Tony叹了口气然后抬起头：“我承认，我或许有些口不择言了，但是……我不能看着他们毁掉我们努力了这么多年的成果。”  
  
Pepper呻吟一声：“天，别这样。”  
  
Tony眨眨眼，吃了一惊：“什么样？”  
  
“你的那种眼神。我发誓你在模仿Steve的狗狗眼，无声地乞求人的怜爱。”她的语气终于缓和了下来，甚至在看着他的时候露出了一个微笑。  
  
Tony伸出手跨过桌子抓住Pepper的手。然后他把她的手拉到他的唇边轻轻吻了吻她的指节。“求你不要生我的气。”他或许有些厚颜无耻了，嘟起下嘴唇，闪着睫毛，试图把自己从Pepper的高跟鞋下解救出来。  
  
不过这被她发现了。毕竟她可是Pepper。“别对我说甜言蜜语。我虽然爱你但是这不意味着你可以羞辱我的董事会然后还不用负责。”  
  
他吹出一口气，叉起手臂，靴子抵住桌角，眼睛盯着他们中间的食物。“我们是在做正确的事情。”他安静地说。  
  
“我知道我们是在做正确的事，不知道的是董事会。”  
  
Tony讥笑了一声。他看了看他的手表，想着Steve现在是不是已经到家了。他叹了口气，仰起头瞪着天花板。“说实话，我现在还能工作已经是个奇迹了。你或许可以试试看说点好听的话。”  
  
Pepper脸上慢慢展露出一个坏笑。“啊，你说的没错。我知道这对你来说是很困难的：和一群超级英雄生活在一起，他们还神奇的能容忍你满嘴胡说八道。有一个爱你的丈夫，但是却只能在周末见到他……”  
  
“是的！”他坐直身体，把他的咖啡杯转了个圈，他看起来就像个准备发脾气的五岁小孩。“过去的几个月真是糟透了。我只想回到我又大又空的套房里，躺在我又大又空的床上顾影自怜。我能去参加会议已经是个奇迹了。”  
  
Pepper试图不要发笑，但是毫无意外地失败了。  
  
“我是认真的。”Tony继续说道，挑逗般地笑着，“我已经很努力了。全都是为了你。我甚至读了你发给我的笔记！给我一点肯定，Potts。”  
  
“你并不像你以为的那么迷人。”Pepper嗤之以鼻。  
  
“骗人！我可英俊潇洒了。”他说道，然后他稍微严肃了一些，“你是我现在还没有整天闷闷不乐的唯一原因。”  
  
“哦，Tony。”Pepper低声笑着。  
  
Tony感到他的喉咙被什么东西梗住了，他吞咽一口，换上更为严肃的口气，“我是认真的。这些天是你给了我安慰。”  
  
Pepper轻轻叹了口气，揉捏着他的手，“这只是暂时的。他很快就会回来。”  
  
“我知道。我只是讨厌一个人睡觉。”他说，然后畏缩了一下，“别告诉Steve我这么说了。”  
  
她笑了起来：“哦，别担心。我绝对不会破坏你丈夫心中你那完美的男子汉气概的。”她盯着桌上并不存在的某点歪着头陷入了沉思，然后抬起头对Tony微笑。“这样吧。你回华盛顿去找Steve吧。我会取消你明天所有的会议的。反正我们也都需要几天时间来冷静一下。这件事情太重要了我们不能冒险。”  
  
Tony绷起嘴唇，叹气道：“我真的非常抱歉。我不想把这件事搞得更难的。我只是……我不能让他们哪怕有一秒钟认为可以把方舟反应堆当作重新考虑发展武器制造的机会。我不想再当他们的金鹅了。他们应该学会自己去赚钱而不是想着来威胁我。”她思考了片刻，然后点点头，“你说的是对的。刚才那些全都对。只是，求你了Tony——”  
  
“——不要威胁董事会。好的，我知道了。”他安慰地笑了笑，把身体向后靠去，一只手仍然握着她的。  
  
“好。”她点点头，深吸一口气镇定下来，“我依然需要你，你知道的？”  
  
他不得不假装眼睛里进了什么东西。如果她知道她说的那些话对他有什么样的影响的话，她也没有表现出来。  
  


* * *

  
Tony操纵钢铁侠盔甲向北飞去，在到达Eastern Market时开始下降。他飞到Pennsylvania Ave，然后转向Capitol Hill。他流畅地从两栋建筑之间穿过，在下一个路口停了下来，悬浮在空中。  
  
Steve的公寓在转角的第二栋楼里，可以步行到史密森尼和国家美术馆。虽然这个片区略有名气，但是这里位置隐蔽，远离主路，周围的小镇格调让Steve记起他童年时在布里克林的家。Steve大概也是因为这个原因才买下了这间小公寓的。  
  
他们都同意Steve不应该继续留着神盾的旧公寓了，因为——理论上——他已经不为神盾工作了。所以他自己新买了一间。这间公寓小得离谱，简陋寒酸没有什么家具，而且自从Steve两年前搬到纽约去以后基本就是空着的。Tony提出过给他买一间大一些的——见鬼，他愿意给他在Spring Valley买一座豪宅。但是Steve坚持他在华盛顿的时候不需要奢华，因此，每次Tony来这里的时候，他都差不多是睡在Steve身上的因为那床真他妈的太小了。  
  
并不是说Tony真的那么介意。  
  
所有的东西都不是用Steve的名义去买的，而是用他母亲婚前的姓名，这是他在间谍训练时从Natasha那里学到的，据Tony所知。Natasha总是和他们说准备一个没有其他人知道的安全屋非常重要，为了在遇到严重的问题时留个后手。  
  
盔甲快速下降，在一条小巷上完美着陆，这里离Steve的公寓只有几个转弯。到现在，Mark 42已经可以很好地运作了，它和绝境以及Tony的神经系统完美地结合在一起。Tony眨了眨眼，盔甲就收回了他的体内，现在他穿着为了上午的会议而准备的一件抢眼的黑色西装和蓝色衬衣。Tony走到Steve公寓所在那栋楼，他来到大门前，插进钥匙，然后跑跳着来到二楼。  
  
Steve的公寓里并不是完全的一片漆黑，窗帘是打开着的，月光透过四扇落地窗照了进来。两个大箱子靠在一个空书柜旁，地上还摆着好几个搬家用的箱子。除此之外，整个公寓完全被清空了。  
  
噢。  
  
当然了，他并没有告诉Steve说他今天要来。Pepper取消了他的会议之后，他召唤来盔甲想要给他丈夫一个惊喜。  
  
唯一的问题是——他的丈夫不在家。  
  
另外，他看起来似乎正在准备搬家。  
  
“Steve？”Tony喊道，他皱着眉头，穿过走廊，他停下脚步，看着装在大箱子里的好几本书。他想起Steve那时是多么期待阅读Natasha和Bruce在圣诞节送给他的那些政治惊悚小说。那些书很明显一次都没有被翻开过。  
  
因为不知道该做些什么，Tony拿起了Steve放在壁橱上的一堆邮件。他扫过那些信件，颇感无趣——他从信封上就可以看出那些是Steve为神盾写的报告，并不值得打开一看。  
  
Tony重重地叹了口气。他走到客厅，有些失望地倒在沙发上。他的目光扫过空荡荡的房间，对着那些箱子皱起眉头。Steve会告诉他他要搬家的，Tony相信。除非，当然了，这是他临时做出的决定，如果这样的话，那就说明他最近的那次任务发生了一些问题。  
  
Tony考虑着要不要拆开Steve的报告看一眼，但是最终还是决定不这么做。反正他迟早是会回来的，最好还是听Steve亲口告诉他的，而不是看他为神盾写的正式报告。  
  
今天上午的董事会让他身心俱疲，现在Tony终于有了一些私人时间，他感觉到他的脚和他的背——他的全身——都酸疼着。他大声打了一个哈欠，把手臂高举过头顶，肩关节发出“喀”的一声响，这让他畏缩了一下。  
  
不，他真的不再年轻了。  
  
好几个小时以后，Steve上楼的脚步声让Tony惊醒过来。他立刻注意到Steve的脚步比往常更慢，更沉重，就像是他非常疲惫或是正在沉思之中。Tony看了一眼时钟，现在已经过了午夜了。  
  
门被轻轻地打开，片刻过后，Steve走进门厅。他没有看向其他的地方，只是把他的钥匙放在桌上，然后把盾牌放在旁边。他脸上的表情和Tony昨天在三曲翼大厦见到他时的好心情形成了鲜明的反差。那时候他几乎没有办法把手从Tony身上拿开，一路笑着和他一起溜进储藏间里，在他们握着手一起穿过长长的走廊。他那时穿着他的制服，头发梳理得一丝不苟，每个扣子都系得非常牢固，每一个褶皱都被烫平了。现在，他依然穿着制服，但是他看起来就像是被一辆卡车撞了一样，他的肩膀疲惫地低垂着。他看起来萎靡不振，头发也乱成一团。  
  
Tony正想要站起来和他打招呼，问他到底发生了什么，但是Steve已经转过身穿过了走廊。下一秒钟，他就走进了浴室，然后片刻过后，淋浴喷头就被打开了。  
  


* * *

  
Tony肯定是又睡着了。有人用手指抚摸着他的脸颊，低声喊着他的名字，“嗳，醒醒。这样肯定不舒服。”  
  
Tony有些暴躁地打了个哈欠，但是还是强迫自己清醒过来。当然了，他的头以一个笨拙而痛苦的姿势向后仰着。公寓里依然是漆黑的，Steve跪在他的面前，他的脸被方舟反应堆暗淡的光芒照亮，他正在慢慢地摩挲着他的脸颊。他现在穿着灰色的运动裤和蓝色的T恤，他的金发仍然因为刚洗完澡而有些潮湿。他睁大了蓝眼睛望着Tony。  
  
上帝呀，Steve有世界上最美的眼睛。  
  
“不敢相信你在这里。”Steve轻声说道，他仰起头给了Tony一个缠绵的吻，“没有想到能在周五前再见到你。”  
  
“惊喜？”Tony说，他微微畏缩了一下，直起身体，“Pepper取消了我所有的会议，给我放了一天假，所以……你去哪里了？”  
  
“和Pierce开了个会。”Steve说，倒在沙发上。他用一只手臂环住Tony的肩膀把他拉得更近一些。  
  
“唔。”Tony轻哼了一声。这可以解释他的坏心情了。和Pierce说话是会有这种效果。  
  
他们盯着远方看了一会儿，然后Tony比了个手势，指着他们面前的箱子，“那么……”他说道。  
  
一阵沉默。“我要搬回纽约。”  
  
“是啊，我猜到了。”Tony说着舔了舔他的嘴唇，“怎么回事？”  
  
Steve叹了口气。是那种沉重的、疲惫的叹息。他忽然身体前倾，把手肘放到膝盖上，把头埋进手掌里，“我只是……”他摇了摇头，又沉默了片刻，大概是在思考要怎么开口。“我以为我可以做这个的。回到这里来，做Fury要我做的事情，但是……我做不到。”  
  
Tony皱起眉头，用一只手抚摸Steve的后背，“你想谈谈吗？”  
  
Steve苦笑一声：“有的时候我觉得他叫我来这里只是想看看我会不会跳下去。”他叹了口气，“我做了。我跳下去了。”  
  
Tony花费了一些时间才找回自己的声音，但是没有什么能掩饰他声音里的怀疑，“亲爱的——你只是想要帮忙，这不是一个性格缺陷。你来这里是为了做好事——”  
  
“是啊，同时被蒙上了眼睛。明知被蒙上了眼睛。”Steve冷冷地说，他眯起眼睛，虽然外表沉着冷静但是Tony可以看出他的困扰。  
  
“你对自己太严苛了。到底发生了什么？”  
  
“我——”Steve说道，他移开了目光。他的眼里闪过一丝几不可察的担忧和怀疑。他从来没见过Steve这个样子。就好象他在质疑他立身的根基。  
  
“停止贬低你自己。这不像你，而且实话说，这吓到我了。”  
  
Steve吹出一口气，露出了一个扭曲而且完全是硬挤出来的微笑。如果Tony不是已经坐着了的话，Steve眼中的脆弱几乎让他瘫倒在地。“或许没什么吧。我只是觉得很累。”Steve说，然后他把一只手覆上了Tony的膝盖，轻轻捏了他一下。另一只手滑上Tony的胳膊，手指穿过他的头发。“而且我现在真的不想再思考这个了……”  
  
Tony皱起眉头，但还是点点头表示理解。如果Steve需要时间来整理清楚发生的事情的话，没有问题。而且他看起来确实非常疲惫。“当然……我们上床去吧。或者，你知道，按照你这里的情况来说，上长凳，我们可以睡觉然后——”  
  
“不。”这个词短促、突然，但是坚决，“我不是这个意思。”Steve轻声说，然后他放在Tony膝盖上的手向上游移，直到Steve隔着他的裤子摸着他的阴茎。  
  
哦，好吧。  
  
Tony知道的下一件事，就是他的后背被压在沙发上，Steve跨坐在他的膝盖上，在他能说点什么之前就把他的舌头伸进了他的嘴里。  
  
“Steve——”  
  
“我真高兴你在这里。”Steve在Tony唇边喘着气。他的吻和昨天一样充满难忍的绝望——那种因为独自一个人呆了太长时间，抑制了太多欲望而带来的绝望。但是昨天的时候，Steve是徒劳但是可爱地试图不让自己的嘴角上翘，他的吻很迫切，充满了欣慰和愉悦。  
  
Steve现在没有在微笑了，他的吻比以往更加急迫。他咬着Tony的嘴唇，吸着他的舌头，用手捧着Tony的脸。Steve压在他身上，眼睛紧闭着，手指狂乱地陷进他的头发，让Tony简直无法思考。Steve呻吟一声，几乎是太过用力地攥着Tony，他让他的头倾向一边，吸允着他的下嘴唇，然后他们同时喘着气分开了。  
  
Tony并不是在抱怨，真的，Steve在卧室里的热情是他最喜欢的一点，但是自从昨天早上以来到底发生了什么？  
  
“Steve……”  
  
Steve只是咕哝一声，用他的勃起磨蹭着Tony的腹部，把他的衬衫从他的裤子里扯出来。  
  
Tony后退了一些，强迫Steve看着他的眼睛：“OK，我明白了。你想要性爱，这我完全同意，只是……你明显很不开心而我觉得我们需要先解决这个。或许你需要——”  
  
“我需要的，”Steve轻声说，他更紧地抓住Tony，“是现在不去想这个。我需要……清空我的大脑。求你……”  
  
Tony盯着他看了很长一段时间。然后他点点头。或许过后他们还可以再谈谈。  
  
Steve没有浪费一秒钟时间，再一次消除了他们之间的距离，他一只手抓住Tony的手腕，压在他身上，另一只手拉开了Tony的裤子上的拉链，然后他知道的下一件事情，就是他的阴茎弹到了Steve温暖的大手之中。Tony从嘴唇边逸出一声悠长的、高亢的呻吟，头落在沙发垫上。Steve的右手紧紧地握住他的分身，另一只手在努力扯掉他的西服裤子。  
  
Steve的唇覆上Tony的，他的蓝眼睛满是渴求，他低声道，似乎像是在吐露一个秘密，“我真的想要你进入我。”他亲吻着Tony的喉咙，Steve的嗓音如此颤抖，Tony愿意给他一切。  
  
他们并没有那么经常这么做。事实上，Tony仍然可以用一只手数出他操Steve的次数，但是每当他这么做的时候，Steve都非常热切。Tony知道Steve通常来说想要掌控一切，让Tony在他的身下喘息呻吟。而Steve愿意时不时放弃这一点对于Tony来说其中的意义难以言表。  
  
Tony点点头，现在他知道了今晚的走向，这让他有些心不在焉，然后他嘶鸣一声，仰起头。Steve仍然在套弄着他的阴茎，他的眼睛因为欲望而变得深沉。天哪，Steve就像他梦中完美的那个情人一样了解他。他用一只手包裹住Tony的阴茎，指尖扫过阴茎的下方，另一只手把玩着他的睾丸。直到Steve从他身上滑了下去，把肿胀的龟头含进他的嘴里用力地吸允。  
  
Tony的身体毫无预警地被点着了。他的手指穿过Steve的头发，把它们从Steve脸上拨开，好让他看清Steve的嘴唇是怎么在他的阴茎上伸展开的。他向上挺动胯部，渴求着更多。更多的Steve。更多的唇舌。Steve的舌头扫过他的马眼，吸允那面上聚集着的前液，然后他张开嘴将Tony的分身吞得更深。  
  
“如果你继续这样下去的话，我就要坚持不到正戏了，宝贝。”Tony在片刻过后说道，因为Steve或许可以来第二、第三甚至第四轮，但是对于他来说，一次就已经很多了。  
  
Steve顺从地退了出去，最后一次吻了吻Tony的阴茎。他迅速地瞟了Tony一眼，然后转过身，俯身在沙发的扶手上弯下腰。他麻利地把他的运动裤褪到大腿，然后从左边的口袋里拿出一管润滑剂。他在两根手指上沾了润滑剂，然后把它扔到沙发上。他把手伸到身后，在后穴处涂抹润滑剂。Steve喘了一口气，抓住沙发的边缘，然后他在沙发上跪下，冲着Tony的方向翘起屁股。  
  
上帝，Steve虽然没有很多做下面的那一个的经验，但是他显然知道如何在他需要的时候显得强势。  
  
“炫耀。”Tony用嘶哑的声音说道，然后他向前倾身，按着Steve的脖子，把他的身体又向下压了一些。Steve叹口气屈从了，他从肩膀后面看着他，把两手指都放在扶手上。Tony跪在Steve身后，用两只手分开他的臀瓣。他把一根手指插了进去，虽然不费什么力气但也不是毫无阻力。“那么，好吧。”他喃喃道，然后再次打开了那管润滑剂。  
  
“进来就好。”Steve说，当Tony把他分得更开的时候他不耐烦地咕哝着，“我受得了。”  
  
“你当然可以了，骏马。”Tony露出一个狡猾的微笑，“但是我实际上是计划你能享受这个的。”  
  
Tony看见Steve把一只手伸到他的双腿中间，捏了一把他的屁股。Steve恼火地吹出一口气，但还是放下了他的手臂。“那就快点。”他咬着牙说，甚至没有试图隐藏他的恼怒，然后开始在Tony的手指上动起来。他一只手撑着靠背，另一只手握着沙发的侧边，不一会儿他的大腿就开始颤抖起来。  
  
Steve真是Tony睡过的最霸道的受了，而……天，他爱这每一秒。  
  
“快点。”Steve要求到，他的头低垂着。Tony把他的手指移开，Steve弓起背。他呻吟一声，大声、优美、毫不羞怯，然后他侧过头又看了他一眼。他的眼睛澄澈，脸颊发红，Tony倾身深深地亲吻他。  
  
“你想要？”Tony在他耳边低声道，他快速地解开他的领带脱掉衣服，把它们都扔在地上。方舟反应堆裸露在空中，柔和的蓝光照亮了原本黑暗的环境，让Steve的皮肤沐浴在其中。  
  
Steve呻吟一声，并不愉悦：“Tony，我对天发誓，如果你现在挑逗我的话，我就——”  
  
Tony翻了翻眼睛，用他的阴茎紧紧抵住Steve的入口，打断了Steve的话，“没有时间讲甜言蜜语了，明白了。”  
  
Steve有些意外地呼出一口气，他微微抬高屁股给Tony更好的角度。上帝，没有什么景象能比得上一个强壮的成年男人扭动着身体，渴求被填满，看着这超人的力量臣服在他身下……  
  
“我在这里。”他喃喃道，Steve全身都放松了下来。Tony露出一个微笑，然后顺滑的一个动作推进了Steve，在他被温暖的肠壁包裹住时呻吟出声。当他完全没入时，他轻轻吻了吻Steve的脊背，然后开始以一个甜蜜而缓慢的节奏抽插起来。  
  
“感觉真好。”Steve闭着眼睛说道，在Tony把阴茎抽离他的身体时轻声呻吟。片刻过后，他开始向后挺动，和以往一样轻松地跟上了节奏。“快点。”  
  
“想要粗暴一点的，是吗？”Tony问道。不过他没有等Steve的回答，他不需要，Steve的浑身上下都在说着要发泄一些火气。所以他加快了速度，紧紧抓着Steve的肩膀。他把脸埋在Steve的颈窝里，臀部用力地砸向他，把他更深地砸进沙发里。  
  
“更多。”Steve无意识地重复道，一遍又一遍，Tony用更用力的冲撞来回答了他。  
  
Steve的眼睛紧闭着，嘴巴微张，躯体诱人地弯曲着。“天，你在承受的时候真美。”Tony嘟囔着，“而你总是做得这么好。太他妈的好了。”  
  
Steve的呻吟随着Tony臀部的每一次动作而起伏，Tony不知道这样的节奏他还能维持多久。他不记得他之前曾这么用力地操过什么人，但是Steve非常喜欢这个。他的上半身以一种完美的臣服的姿态前倾着，额头贴着扶手。Tony看着他大口喘息着，手指深陷进沙发垫里，指节都发白了。  
  
Steve迷失在快感里的时候总是很美，他会咬着嘴唇，整个身体战栗着，但是这个完全不同。Steve的后穴被撑开，包裹着他，这种感觉令人痴迷。天哪，Tony是唯一能看到Steve的这一面的人，他喜欢这个认知。他想要在他完美的皮肤上留下标记，让他深陷到Steve的骨头里，永远不再分离。  
  
很久以来，甚至在他们在一起之前，Tony就想象过操Steve会是什么样的感觉，把这样的力量掌控在他手上是什么样的感觉。他知道这会很棒的。怎么会不棒呢？但是这……天，这比想象中还要更好。Steve很完美。他们在一起很完美。Tony看着他的阴茎消失在Steve体内，看着他的屁股沿着他的勃起上下移动。终于，他感觉到了Steve高潮来临的预兆，他的大腿开始颤抖起来，Tony弯下腰亲吻他的肩膀，然后把手放在Steve的臀部让他的动作稍微慢一些。  
  
“快一点。”Steve抱怨着，他用手支撑起身体。然后他越过他宽大的肩膀看向Tony，Tony几乎为Steve脸上不满的表情笑出声来。“我就快要到了。”  
  
“你绝望的时候真是辣死了，你知道吗？”  
  
Steve厚颜无耻地对他翻了个白眼。“如果你做好你的工作的话，我就不会绝望了。”  
  
Tony用力猛地向前挺跨，狠狠地撞向Steve然后保持不动。“像这样吗？”  
  
Steve呻吟了一声，一半是恼怒，一半是欲望。Tony俯身亲吻Steve，这个位置让他的动作略显尴尬，但是他一点儿也不在意。他的手指抚摸过Steve的后背，他的肚子，然后有意地避开了Steve的阴茎，回到他的屁股，摩挲着他的穴口被撑开的皮肤，Tony再次开始抽插起来。他现在的节奏很慢，但是每一个动作都用尽了全力。他把手指移到Steve的后背，看着他在他在抚摸下向一只小猫一样蜷缩起身体。  
  
“Tony……”Steve呻吟着，他没能说出第二个音节。  
  
“射出来吧，宝贝。”Tony柔声说道，尽量贴紧他和Steve之间的距离，“我知道你可以的。有我在这儿。”  
  
在那一刻，Steve呼出一口气，然后在完全没有触碰前面的情况下射了出来。Tony闭上眼睛，感受着Steve缩紧的肠肉，猛地用力向前挺进，Steve在他身下颤栗着。他张开嘴抵着Steve的肩膀上发出一声呻吟。在这美妙的几秒钟里，一切都停滞了，然后高潮袭来，他把精液喷溅在Steve体内，在Steve的身体更紧地收缩时发出一声嘶鸣。  
  
他终于支撑不住他自己身体的重量了，跌倒在Steve背上。他大口喘着气，体力殆尽，痴醉般地亲吻着Steve的脖颈。  
  
“这真是棒极了。”他含混地说，这样就让他如此头晕目眩令他觉得有些好笑。  
  
Steve哼出几个无意义的单词，然后整个身体倒在沙发的扶手上，把Tony也和他一起带了下去。他看起来完全喘不过气来了，他张着嘴，Tony环住Steve的上半身，心满意足地笑着。他能让美国队长暂时什么事情都做不了，不得不说这让他感觉有些得意。  
  
Tony终于把阴茎从Steve体内抽出，趴在他的背上。他拿起他的衬衣，尽他最大的努力给他们做了清理。然后，因为沙发不够他们两人并排躺着，所以他再一次把他疲惫的身体覆盖在Steve身上。他拨开Steve额头上两缕黏糊糊的头发，然后又靠近了一些。“嗳，和我说话。”他在他的耳边小声说道，“到底发生了什么？”  
  
Steve发出一声焦躁的、抱怨般的叹息，他立刻把视线转向了Tony的脸。他这副垂头丧气的样子会让专横的暴君都吓上一跳。见鬼，或许刚刚就已经吓到了。  
  
“来吧，这里只有你和我。你知道你什么都可以和我说的。”  
  
Steve最后屈服般地叹了口气，然后开始讲了起来。他和Tony讲了Lemurian Star、讲了Natasha、Fury还有下一代的天空航母。Tony只是紧紧抱着Steve赤裸的身体然后认真听着。同时，他回想起这周早些时候他和Pierce的通话。他们讨论了给新反重力系统的升级，还有Tony还需要做的很多测试，总而言之，Pierce并不是很满意，而这他早已司空见惯。Pierce总是想要在很短的时间内完成很多的事情。现在回想起来，Tony觉得——或许这只是他的错觉和幻想——他那时似乎听到了极其微小的一声录音设备发出的“咔嗒”声。  
  
这大概意味着Pierce并不是他表现出来的那个人，意味着Tony——可能也包括所有的复仇者——都被监视了。“洞察计划”的数据被加密了，连Tony也无法破解。至少是现在还不能。即使通过绝境，他也无法追踪到Fury，他不在他的办公室里，不在他的车里，也没带着手机。他的持续失踪让Tony有一种不好的感觉。他在上床之前给Coulson发了邮件，如他所料，Fury最后已知的位置是和Pierce在一起，他最后的通话是打给Hill的。  
  
而他们现在都不接听电话了。  
  
无论是哪种情况，沟通的缺失意味着神盾已经被入侵了。而Steve是正确的，他们现在有太多未了结的问题。  
  


* * *

  
Tony在半梦半醒之中被Steve手机震动的声音吵醒了。  
  
Steve猛地起身，试图在手机震动第二次之前把它拿起来。他松开缠绕在Tony身上的手臂，活动了下手指，然后皱着眉头把手机举到面前。Steve扫过上面显示的信息，长叹了一口气。过了片刻后，他把手机放回到床头柜上，一时间愤怒占据了上风。他绷紧下巴，眉毛缩在一起，手紧紧抓住身下的枕头。  
  
终于，他躺回了床上，他的手扫过Tony的身侧，手指缠起他发丝的尾端。Tony靠近一些，他疲惫的棕色眼睛对上了Steve沉思的目光。  
  
“对不起。没想把你吵醒的。”Steve的声音沙哑而焦躁。  
  
Tony耸耸肩，忽略了他的道歉，“没有真的睡着。我的背疼得厉害。不知道为什么，绝境没有解决这个。刚才是谁？”  
  
“Natasha。”Steve说，“她在来这里的路上，想要在她离开去执行任务前再来和我谈谈。”  
  
Tony嗯了一声：“好。你应该这么做。”  
  
Steve点点头，把他拉得更近一些，让Tony发出一声哀鸣。Steve笑了起来，用鼻子扫过Tony的，“你还好吗？”  
  
“嗯。”Tony说，“只是真的很酸。”  
  
Steve微笑着看着他，他看起来已经好多了，他深深地吻上Tony的嘴唇，然后说道，“这不应该是我的台词吗？”  
  
“你们用不着告诉我这样的信息。”一个陌生的声音说道，Tony像是被电击了一般从床上弹起来挣脱开Steve的手掌。他在脑海中下了一个指令，全身就被钢铁侠战甲覆盖上了，面板在他面前合上，斥力炮已准备就绪。  
  
房间里是全黑的。Tony急转过身以看清屋内的全貌。当他看清了的时候，他僵住了。显示面板转向窗户，路灯的光亮透过窗帘的缝隙照进屋内，他看见有一个人坐在卧室的尽头。  
  
“Steve。”他喊道，心脏因肾上腺素而猛烈地跳动，但是Steve已经把盾牌拿在了手里，他在床上坐了起来，床单裹着他身体的中间。  
  
“放下武器，复仇者。”那个声音再次说道，这一次，Tony足够清醒到能够分辨出来了。  
  
“Nicholas？”  
  
短暂的沉默过后，那个阴影般的人形僵硬地点了点头，“晚上好，先生们。”  
  
“哦，我的天。”Tony呻吟道，他摇着头，把盔甲收进骨头里，“我已经太老了，受不起这种惊吓。而他妈的怎么老有这种事。”  
  
“Tony。”Steve安静地喊了他一声，他转过头，看见Steve举着一张毯子期待地看着他。  
  
哦好吧。他现在全裸着。  
  
Tony伸手接过Steve拿给他的毯子，用它围住他的腰部。他用仍然算是尖利的声音说道：“如果你是来和我说新引擎的话，我真的不想听。你耍了我，Nick，而且我向你保证——这是我最后一次为你，为神盾，或者任何其他我没有完全知情权的机构做任何东西。”  
  
Fury穿着黑色的衣服，身处黑暗之中，和他身后的窗帘几乎融为一体，他几乎分辨不清Fury的身形。Fury干笑了几声：“无论你相不相信，这件事比你的自我意识要更大，Stark。”  
  
Steve打开了床头边的灯，Tony抬起头再次看向Fury——  
  
见鬼。  
  
Fury的额头上有挫伤，独眼下方有一条割伤——超过三厘米长，从眼睛的下方正中划到眼角——背上还有十几道细小的，已经半愈合了的伤口。他的脖子上沾满了血迹，太阳穴上还有一个看起来非常严重的肿块。他的表情掩盖不住他的疼痛。不过他一直以来那副自以为是的态度还是一成不变。  
  
无论如何，Tony在看见他的时候还是畏缩了一下。  
  
“怎么回事？”他问道。  
  
Fury慢慢地摇摇头，眼睛紧锁在他手中的手机上。他开始打字，然后把手机转了过来。检查窃听器。  
  
在他旁边，Steve翻了个白眼，举起两只手抱住他的头，然后摇了摇头，躺回床上，口里念叨着“我真不敢相信。”  
  
Tony眨了眨眼，然后眼睛完全黑掉了。他叹了口气，连接上绝境。现在他刻意寻找，立刻轻易地找到了四个散布在Steve公寓周围的窃听器。他让JARVIS销毁掉了录音，然后启动他手机里的干扰器。  
  
“它们已经下线了。”他宣布，“神盾在窃听美国队长的家里？真的？”  
  
“不是我下的命令。”Fury说，叹了口气，“不过找到你家真的没有那么难。”  
  
Tony侧过身，把他们俩的衣服都拉到了床上。Steve拿起他的运动裤，用一个带着怒意的动作把它拉上他的臀部。  
  
“发生了什么？”Steve问道，他站了起来，拿起他的衬衣。  
  
Fury的独眼肿胀得厉害，全身被一层薄汗覆盖着。“我和Pierce说了推迟洞察计划的想法。你是对的，我们有些……不一致的意见。”Fury叹了口气，指着他的脸，“很明显，他完全不想遵守承诺。”  
  
Steve皱着眉，往前走了一步：“什么样的不一致意见？”  
  
“我不知道具体的。”他眯起独眼，从一开始就摆出的那副死硬的外表开始瓦解，第一次流露出担忧的情绪。“有一些事情，”他慢慢地说道，“需要被纳入考虑的范畴。关于洞察计划的的一些事情我不能在这里透露。”他举起一个U盘——很可能就是Steve之前提到的那个，从Lemurian Star上获取的情报。“现在就这样吧。细节的问题我们过后再讨论。这里不安全。”  
  
他们沉思了片刻。Fury在站起来的时候畏缩了一下。他的表情即担忧又苦恼，似乎不知道该怎么表达。“Pierce或许——”  
  
“——不是他想要让我们以为的那个好人。”Tony补完了他的话，“是的，我们猜到了。除了你和在档案室工作的特工以外，我觉得没有人了解他不想暴露出来的那一面。而他……在我的研究新引擎的时候相当的烦人。一直塞给我很多活让我无暇他顾。当然，现在这些都能说得通了。”  
  
“他最近的那些新朋友对神盾是个麻烦。”Fury转过头，似乎有些羞愧，“或许你们已经猜到了，神盾对于处理麻烦有一套方法，包括对于异见人士。而自从我决定反抗我们的规定……”他停了下来，皱起眉头。  
  
“你就受到了调查。”Tony说道，对着Steve困惑的目光耸耸肩。“什么？”他问。“如果他不是已经上了神盾的通缉榜单的话，他是不会承认这些的。”  
  
“把这个消息公开出去。”Steve用强硬的语气要求到，他一直以来都倾向于选择最直接的办法，“让所有人都知道神盾被侵入了。”  
  
Fury被血浸染了的嘴唇发出一声叹息。他摇摇头，警惕地抬起头看着Steve。“你本来不应该被卷进这个事情的，Rogers，但是与此同时，你根本不知道你让我做的事情会带来什么后果。”  
  
Steve昂起头，毫不留情地说道：“如果你从一开始就告诉我实情而不是一直编造借口的话——”  
  
Fury忽然走上前了一步，这是一种挑衅：“我没有必要告诉你任何事情。洞察计划是预防性的保护措施。神盾不需要美国队长来同意我们的每一条安保措施。”他皱着眉，快速摇了摇头，更像是在对自己说话，“这不在我的掌控之中。这个计划从一开始就他妈的不在我的掌控之中。”  
  
“因为你没有做任何事情来阻止它！”Steve吼道，然后他才重新控制住情绪。他的手紧紧地攥成拳头，直到Tony把一只手放在他的肩膀上，揉捏着那里的肌肉，他才微微放松了一些。“全部的这些信息都掌握在一个组织手里。你早就应该知道这是不对的。我们有好几十个敌人可以不费吹灰之力地黑进神盾的数据库，你早就应该知道。”  
  
他们陷入了一段长时间的沉默。很显然较劲和辱骂对方对解决问题无济于事。Tony叹了口气。理性思维，一步一步前进。“不如和我们说说看你不想说的那部分内容吧，从头开始。”  
  
Fury点点头，慢慢地说道：“我曾试图读取神盾服务器上关于洞察计划的资料。”  
  
“现在已经不在上面了，我知道。”Tony说道，Steve怀疑地看着他，他耸耸肩，“怎么？在你告诉我神盾用我的宝贝们干了什么事情过后你指望我不探究一番吗？”  
  
“有一个信号。”Fury继续说道，他盯着那个U盘上的神盾标志，“你们或许会想要再核实一下地点，但是我们应该要从那里着手。”  
  
“什么地点？”Tony问道，然后他突然停住了。  
  
远处有什么东西发出了响动。  
  
Tony迅速跳了起来，但是窗外的景象没有什么变化。然后忽然间Steve就抓住了他的上身，把他用力朝Fury的方向推去。  
  
一声枪响撕裂空气。一切都发生得太快了，使人猝不及防。被推倒令他头晕目眩……整个房间似乎都开始旋转了起来。有什么东西在以超人的速度被抛出。子弹在Tony能转身之前穿透了他的胸膛，他和Fury都摔倒在地。  
  
在这过后又是几枪，但是这一次，Tony的速度足够快了。盔甲覆盖在他身上，然后他扑到Fury身上，在用力把他推向一旁的同时几颗子弹击中了盔甲的背部。  
  
Steve蹲伏在盾牌之后，他的目光扫过整间屋子，最后落在窗户上，他很快锁定了他要找的目标。“一个枪手。”他喘着气说，他俯身看向Tony。他用两根手指贴在Fury的脉搏上，然后再次把视线转回Tony身上。“你——”  
  
“只是擦伤。”Tony坚决地打断了他，但是没有办法完全掩盖掉他声音里的痛苦，“绝境可以治好的。去追他。我在这里看着Nick。”  
  
听到这话，Steve拿起他的盾牌跑了出去。


	3. 细窄红线

Steve急转过身，朝相反的方向迅速跑去。他推开大门，跑过走廊，穿过居住区的窗户，尽力跟上前面的那个闪光点。  
  
“停下！”他喊道，命令他的腿动得更快一些。但是那个闪光点却离他越来越远了，他转过拐角，然后就消失在他的视线当中。  
  
该死。  
  
Steve挫败地叹了口气，更快地跑起来，超越了他身体的极限。到现在为止那个人占据了上风，而且他充分利用了这个优势。他的速度远超过常人。Steve的脚步踏得地面都震动了起来。他用盾牌撞开第一扇门，门倒在地上。他咒骂一声，在猛地转向第二扇门时几乎摔倒。  
  
周围的世界再次变得模糊起来。那人跑得很快，动作古怪。他在尽力甩掉他，他快速跑过屋顶，Steve依然离他有好几米远。  
  
不过他知道那个枪手要往哪个方向走，如果他能跳到隔壁楼上的话，就可以大大缩短他们之间的距离。Steve向前跑去，如他所料，屋顶是死路一条。Steve跑向旁边的窗户，用盾牌挡在身体前面，然后向窗口撞去。玻璃碎成了无数碎片，他摔倒在人行道上。他刚刚站起来，就看见那个人已经在向屋顶的边缘跑去了。Steve做了他能做的唯一一件事情，尽全力扔出他的盾牌。  
  
那个枪手胸口剧烈地喘息着，他快速转过身，生生接住了盾牌，这时Steve意识到他的手臂并非血肉之躯，而是用银色金属做的，和钢铁侠的不一样，更细一些，更像人类的，肩膀处有一颗红色的五角星。  
  
那双布满血丝的眼睛对上了Steve的——那是一双有着夺目的蓝色的眼睛——Steve完全僵住了，他感觉腹部一阵猛烈地抽痛，但是却并不完全明白这是怎么回事。除了似乎永无止尽的凝视和迷失在他也无法说清的记忆中外，他什么都做不了。  
  
我认得那双眼睛。  
  
在Steve能想清楚前这个想法就烟消云散了。下一秒钟，那个枪手把盾牌扔回给他，他的力气很大，让Steve都无法站稳。他被推着后退了好几步，虽然他强迫自己立刻重新站了起来，但是那个人已经不见了。  
  


* * *

  
“去新泽西的路挺长的。”Natasha说道，Steve正在把Tony扶进SUV里，他们在后排座位上坐下来，Tony在靠在靠背上时微微畏缩了一下。  
  
“要多久？”  
  
“如果我们用正常速度行驶的话，至少要三个小时。”她说道，放下百叶窗让外面的人看不见他们，“我还告诉司机说走风景好的路。”  
  
Clint从驾驶座上转过身，夸张地鞠了个躬，“就是我。”他咧着嘴说。  
  
“风景好的路？”Tony复述了一遍，皱起眉头。  
  
“意思就是说我们会多转几个弯，避免引人注目。”Steve答道，他转身看向停车场，Fury正在被推进救护车里。他也中了一弹，但是那个子弹直接穿过了他，并不致命，不过……Fury还是会被送进医院，然后他会死掉。至少是假装死掉。“我不是很喜欢这个计划。”他说，“如果利哈伊训练营是属于神盾的话，我们需要他在场。”  
  
“他知道他在做什么，”Natasha说，“要想让Pierce以为他死了的话，这是最好的机会了。”  
  
“当然了。”Tony答道，他哼了一声，“Fury近来做出的决定全部都正确无比啊。”  
  
Steve看向Tony赤裸的身上系着的压力绷带。只是擦伤，并不是很严重。绝境病毒已经开始治疗了，子弹击中他的地方现在已经长出了粉红色的皮肤。子弹击中了他的左侧腋窝，Steve无法不去想子弹原本很有可能会击中他的心脏的。  
  
有的伤即使连绝境也无法治愈。  
  
“他不知道会这样的。”Natasha坚定地说，“我们谁都不知道。”  
  
Clint发动了引擎，车轮发出尖利的摩擦声，他把汽车从停车场驶出，驶入马路。汽车上了高速公路，驶离城区。他们上了通往肯特岛的高速路，Tony僵直地坐在他身边，转开脸，眼睛没有焦距。  
  
“你还好吗？”Steve问道。不过他这话是白白浪费口舌。Tony不在这里。他的眼睛是黑色的，手指时不时抽动一下。他在惊人的时间内就掌握了绝境病毒，不过话说回来，Steve早就知道他可以的。  
  
绝境遮罩住Tony的眼睛总让他觉得有些不安。绝境有时会影响他的判断，标志着他完全分心的空洞的眼神也令他烦扰。有的时候，Steve会因为Tony那么频繁地把他锁在自己的大脑里而感到沮丧，但是每当Tony眨眨眼，对他微笑，就好象他刚刚搞明白了什么绝赞的事情一样，Steve就无法再对绝境心怀怨恨。毕竟它救了Tony的命。让他还可以牵着Tony的手，摩擦着Tony温暖的肌肤，如果他吸一口气的话，还可以闻到Tony的味道。这对他来说已经是奢求了。或许他不得不时不时地和绝境分享他的丈夫，但是Tony在这里，和他在一起，这对他来说意味着一切。  
  
“甜心。”Steve又试了一次，他触摸Tony的手臂来引起他的注意。  
  
Tony慢慢闭上眼睛，又猛地睁开，口里低声念着Steve的名字。这真是扣人心弦——一秒钟前还是空洞的眼睛现在变得澄澈无比，睿智、好奇而善解人意。Tony在座位上动了动身体，他的手紧握住Steve的，直到他意识到他握得有些太紧了，才微微放松。“Fury是对的。”他忽然说道，就好象他们之前一直都在讨论这个问题。“关于那艘船。有人想要隐藏什么，在测试它的保护措施究竟如何。这个U盘被某种AI保护着，不停地重写来抵抗我的指令。我还……我想我还从来没有见过除我之外有人能写出这种东西。”  
  
好吧，Steve不经常听到Tony会这么说。难怪他看起来那么惊讶。  
  
“你没办法重写？”  
  
Tony“嗯”了一声，皱起眉头。“现在不行。JARVIS还在运行追踪器。Fury告诉我们的那个地址没有错但是我读取不到哪里的任何信息……”  
  
“或许等我们到达那里的时候信号会更清晰一些。”Steve说，然后他意识到已经太晚了，Tony又已经不在了。  
  
Steve叹了口气。他真的努力不为这些事情感到太过恼火了，但是他永远也没办法习惯Tony在说话说到一半时走神。“Tony，拜托……”  
  
Tony眨了两次眼睛，然后他的嘴角浮起一丝微笑。他用一只手抚上Steve的脸，把他拉近，然后在他唇上留下轻轻的一吻。“对不起。”  
  
Steve深吸一口气，细细品味着Tony的气味，他忽然萌生起一股占有欲，用力地把Tony拉向他。有那么片刻他让自己只是沉醉在Tony贴紧他的胸口上沉稳的心跳声里。“他射中你了。”他低声道。  
  
“我没事。真的。”Tony反驳道，他敲了敲他的伤口来证明他的观点，然后又把Steve拉了回去。他小心地用手指穿过Steve的头发，让Steve颤抖起来。Tony温柔地笑了，然后捧住他的脸，把Steve的嘴唇引导向他的。后续的吻轻柔又亲密。从容不迫的轻啄似乎是在保证明天一切都会很好。片刻过后，Steve猛地把Tony拉向他，彻底地亲吻他，Tony的唇贴着他的，这完美的感觉使他的抗拒立刻烟消云散。  
  
在过去的几周里，他们几乎没有时间来用这种细小的动作来表达爱意，所以现在，哪怕是最简单的触碰都能让Steve忘记他周围的世界。  
  
“伙计们，拜托。我能听见你们砸嘴的声音。”Clint发着牢骚。  
  
Tony在Steve唇边哼了一声，但还是抽出身去。他轻柔地捏了捏Steve的手，然后靠回到他的位置上，闭上眼睛。  
  
Steve在手指间旋转着那个U盘，看着那上面神盾居的徽标，皱起眉。或许对一个没有生命的物体这么生气是不公平的，想要把它扔出车窗外看着它被碾成粉末也很幼稚。认为如果Natasha没有从船上取回数据这一切就都不会发生也是不理智的。但是他还是忍不住，然而，他知道他必须要把怒气集中在完成眼前的任务上，  
  
“你们有Bruce和Thor的消息吗？”Steve问道，他把身体向Clint和Natasha坐的地方靠去。  
  
“Thor正在从伦敦回来的路上，”Clint说，“我告诉Bruce说现在保持警惕。在新泽西和我们碰面。我猜他不怎么喜欢潜伏在地下。”  
  
“我下载了训练营的地图，信号来源是弹药库。”Tony说，他的眼睛又变成棕色的了。他坐直身体，把他膝盖上的平板电脑翻了一面。“这个地方你还记得多少？”他柔声问Steve。  
  
Steve深呼出一口气，然后把注意力转向Tony手上的平板。“这里没有什么异常的，就我所记得的来说。弹药库里有一个很大的主厅，还有一间小一些的高一些的屋子，要搭斜板才能到达。地下室里装着——”他停了下来，对着地图皱起眉头。  
  
“Steve？”Tony问道。  
  
“弹药库的位置不对。”  
  
Clint扬起眉毛，饶有兴致地转过头看着他，“或许他们重新修建了这个地方？”  
  
Steve坚定地摇摇头。“不。军队条例规定营房五百码内禁止存放弹药。如果他们重新修建的话，也不会建在这里。”  
  
他用手指点了一下屏幕，把地图缩小，指着营地上远处的一点说道：“这里。之前是在这里的。”  
  
“好。”Tony说，“那么我们知道该从哪里入手了。”  
  
Steve慢慢吸进一口气，他看着窗外掠过的风景，把头靠在Tony的肩膀上。他的思绪又不禁回到了那个枪手身上。他不知道该怎么形容，但是他知道这事远比表面上看起来的要复杂。他的眼睛似乎非常遥远。他的眼里毫无生气，让Steve感觉像是在揭开他过去的伤疤。  
  
Steve眨眨眼，他皱起眉头，艰难地组织语言。“那个枪手，”他说道，在座位里扭动身体，“出现在我们公寓的那个。”  
  
“他怎么了？”Clint问道。  
  
Steve吸进一口气，擦了擦他的眼睛，“他的速度很快。力气也很大。绝对不可能只是个普通人。还有——他有一个金属手臂。自动控制的，我猜吧。”  
  
Tony扬起眉毛，震惊地瞪着他。“而他身体的其他部分是肉身？你确定？”  
  
“嗯……”Steve皱起眉肉，他也在质疑自己。那双眼睛，不可能是机器人的眼睛。  
  
车里一阵沉默。Natasha慢慢地把头转向侧面，透过后视镜好奇地凝视着他。“弹道分析呢？”  
  
Tony拿出击中他的那颗子弹，“一共有三颗子弹。我从来没有见过这种膛线，JARVIS说没有办法追踪。”  
  
Clint不安地看了他们一眼，然后看向Natasha。  
  
Natasha慢慢吸进一口气，微微点点头，“我们认识他。”她说道，然后转过身。“他以前是KGB的。是这一行里的翘楚。Clint和我在几次任务中碰到过他。你的枪手，他……他在过去五十年里参与了二十多起暗杀事件。大多数情报机构不相信他的存在。那些相信的人称他为‘冬日士兵’。”Natasha开始犹豫，显然是在谨慎地选择她接下来的措辞。这很容易看出来。她的目光锁定在Steve身上。当她再次开口的时候，她的嗓音变得厚重，完全不像她平常的。“五年前，我护送一名核武器工程师从伊朗撤离。这原本是一个简单的任务，直到我们来到奥德萨的时候，有人打爆了我的轮胎。我们的车失控了，从悬崖上掉了下去。我想办法让我们及时下了车，但是冬日士兵已经在那里等着我们了。”她的目光变得迷离，沉浸在记忆里，手指慢慢地在她的肚子上打着圈。“我挡在那个工程师前面，但是他还是击中了他……子弹穿过我击中了他。”  
  
Clint盯着前面的路，他的手分别放在十点和两点的位置，脸上没有任何表情。他的手指紧握着，终于，他把右手从方向盘上放到Natasha的肩膀上，按摩着那里的皮肤，“没事了，Tasha。”  
  
Natasha的目光扫过前面的挡风玻璃，扫过Steve的脸，然后又转了回去，“想要找到他是死路一条。”她说道，语气激动，“神盾试过几次，但是每次任务都以失败告终。”  
  
“所以说他是一个鬼故事。”  
  
Natasha点点头，她的眼神莫名地沉闷。这当中还有更多的内情。这一点再清楚不过了。这一次，Natasha的举动非常明显。她脸上的表情让他想起那些从战场上回家的士兵们脸上的表情。Natasha正在从她记忆中的战场上回到家里。你如果不去看的话，很容易被无视掉，但如果你留神，那些东西就在那里。  
  
“好吧。”Steve说，他摇摇头让自己回到现实，努力让自己的声音不带有感情。他早晚会知道到底发生了什么。没有秘密能永远被掩藏起来。“让我们看看鬼魂到底想要什么。”  
  


* * *

  
一小时以后他们到达了利哈伊训练营。踏上这一切开始的那个地方，让他产生了一种奇怪的感觉。许多记忆涌上心头，只是对于Steve来说那些事情感觉并不像是七十三年前发生的。他环视四周，几乎可以看到瘦小的他跑过训练场的跑道。  
  
不过这里感觉不像过去的阴影。一切都非常真实，伸手就可以触碰得到。  
  
他们一走进弹药库，Tony就准确无误地找到一个角落，放下一段楼梯，Steve之前从来没有见过。当然了，他没有什么时间在这个地方四处窥探。他唯一一次来这里的时候，他们还赶着马上就要出发。  
  
“看起来这里是死路一条。”Tony宣布道，他的眼睛全黑了。“没有热源标识，没有信号，连无线电波都没有。写这个文件的人肯定是用了路由设备来避免被追踪，因为……”他皱着眉打住话头，然后转过身。  
  
“怎么了？”Steve问，走到他旁边。  
  
Tony下巴抽了抽，“这里应该还有一扇门。”他说，用盔甲臂铠上发出的亮光指着远处的墙壁，“我们可以走楼梯到地下室去。”  
  
Steve点点头，然后他们穿过宽大的弹药库。有那么短暂的一瞬，熟悉的机油、火药和燃料混合在一起的气味让他产生了一种怀旧的情绪。只是少了汗水和辛苦训练的味道，但是这已经足够推着他向前了。  
  
“下来，我们下来咯。”Clint哼唱着，把Steve从他的思绪里抽离了出来。他们来到楼梯井，Steve用盾牌砸开门锁，他们走了进去，灯亮起来，Steve看见了一个他非常熟悉的室内布局。  
  
“这是神盾。”Natasha说，她睁着大眼睛打量着四周，“或许是神盾刚成立时的所在。”  
  
他们路过的一面墙上挂着三张装裱起来的照片。有Peggy的，Howard的，和Colonel Phillips的。  
  
“你们不觉得应该说些什么吗？”Clint问道，他在走下楼梯时摇着手电筒探查情况，“我是说，这看起来像是有人应该说些什么的时候。”  
  
“你开始犹豫了吗？”Tony问，他的语气里带着希望。  
  
“不。”Clint答道，他瞪着Howard的脸，微微皱眉，“只是想想。”  
  
Tony又快速瞟了他一眼，然后走了过去。  
  
Steve把注意力集中在眼前黑暗通道上，他示意其他人跟在他身后，小心地向前走去，他想要理解他眼前看见的情形，但是却百思不得其解。他转向Tony，把一根手指放在他眼睛旁边，扬起一边眉毛表示疑惑。绝境？他无声地问。Tony的眼睛变黑了——他们这么玩过无数次了——褶皱爬上他的眉头。他眨了眨眼回到现实，然后摇摇头，“什么都没有。”  
  
Steve微微点点头，然后又向前走了一步，无声地潜进更深入的地方。  
  
Natasha快速走下最后几级台阶，脚踩到了地下室肮脏的地板上。这里看起来有好几十年没人来过了。这里很大，和楼上的弹药库一样大。  
  
“好吧。”Clint说道，“这好恐怖。我总觉得弗莱迪（Freddy Krueger）会从什么地方跳出来。”  
  
“谁？”Steve心不在焉地问道，一遍环视着这个屋子。  
  
Clint叹了口气，“要补的电影这么多，时间却这么少，Stevie-o。这是老恐怖片的梗。”  
  
“那些电影不值得浪费他的时间。”Tony三心二意地答道。  
  
他们越往里面走，光线就越暗，如果不是有Tony的反应堆的话，现在周围就会变成一片漆黑了。  
  
他们继续往里面走了几米，除了蜿蜒的回廊之外什么都没碰到，这里给人的感觉像是城堡里的秘道，完全没有现代的气息。接下来的那个房间被老式的计算机占满了。所有的东西上面都积着一层厚厚的灰，看起来像是有好几十年没有用过了。  
  
有什么东西非常不对劲。  
  
“这里看起来真像是……锅炉房，是吧？”Clint说，他看着生锈的管道、扶手、铝制的管子还有不知道装着什么的金属制成的鼓，“这里都是什么？”  
  
“弗莱迪杀死的那些人和他们的梦魇。”Natasha在Clint耳边小声说道，Clint差点儿跳了起来，Natasha咧着嘴笑了。  
  
Tony冷笑了一声，走到他们前面。  
  
忽然，灯亮了起来，霓虹灯让他们短暂地失去了视力。Steve只感觉到灯光很亮，灯光从天花板上射下来，有些距离。等他的眼睛适应了这个亮度之后，Steve看见他们所处的这个地下室里全部都是计算机和过时的机械。每一面墙边都摆着一排老旧的文件柜。线缆整齐地从地面和墙上穿过。  
  
“数据来源不可能是这里。”Natasha说，向房间里面走去，“这里的技术简直是古董。”她注意到他们面前的桌子上崭新的USB接口，皱起了眉头。那上面没有一点儿灰尘。  
  
Tony把那个U盘从他口袋里拿出来，插进他们面前的接口里。电脑立刻就像是活了起来一样。他面前的显示屏上出现了一行字。  
  
 _启动系统？_  
  
Tony的嘴角露出了一个小小的恶作剧般的笑容。“真可爱。”他说道，然后他俯身开始在键盘上打字。  
  
 _是-的。_  
  
“要来玩个游戏吗？”Tony板着脸模仿道，然后黑色的屏幕上开始闪过绿色的字，整个房间都感觉开始摇曳起来，就好象是在水下一样。  
  
“你一直在等着这个机会呢，是不是？”Steve笑着问道。  
  
“唔，这是我第一次在你在场时用这个梗。另外，作为世界上第一个造出复杂AI的人，我觉得我有义务尽可能多地说这句话。”  
  
Steve翻了个白眼，他看着显示器上不断闪过的字，腹部一阵不舒服的抽搐，他们面前的显示器上显示出一张人脸。当Tony打字的声音停下来的时候，空旷的房间里响起了声音。  
  
一个Steve非常熟悉的声音。  
  
“Rogers，Steven Grant。”那个声音在房间里回响，“1918年出生。”然后显示器旁的摄像头开始扫描他的周围，最后在Natasha面前停下来。“Romanov，Natalia Alianovna。1984年出生。”  
  
“这是什么录像吧。”Natasha说道，微微避开那个摄像头。  
  
“不是录像。”Tony说，他的眼睛不停地在他原本的棕色和绝境的黑色之间切换。  
  
“Stark，Anthony Edward。1970年出生。”  
  
摄像头终于转向Clint，并且停在了那里。“Barton，Clinton Francis。1971年出生。”  
  
“这很没礼貌。”Clint沉着脸说。  
  
Natasha皱起眉：“如果这不是录像的话，那么……”  
  
Steve扫视过整间屋子，最后把视线落在显示着Arnim Zola照片的显示器上，那张照片是1943年Steve俘虏他时拍摄的。“他的名字叫Arnim Zola。是一个为红骷髅效力的德国科学家。”Steve慢慢解释道，“他已经死了好多年了。”  
  
“首先要纠正的一点，我是瑞士人。”Zola用他那种古怪的变了调的声音说道，“第二点，看看你的周围，我再也不能更加富有生命力了！我在1972年被查出患有绝症。科学无法拯救我的身体，但我的大脑是值得拯救的，所以就被装进了这二十万英尺长的数据库之中。你们现在就站在我的大脑里！”  
  
Steve环视四周，他看了一眼墙上硕大的神盾徽标，然后再一次看向Tony。他的眼睛现在是棕色的，皱着眉瞪着显示器。Steve确信Tony正在和他想着一样的事情，和他一样惧怕这个答案。  
  
“你怎么会在这里？”Steve问道，小心地向Zola的方向前进一步。  
  
短暂的停顿，然后Zola慢慢答道：“我是被邀请的。”  
  
Natasha噘起嘴，然后说道：“他指的是回形针行动。二战过后，神盾招募了有战略价值的德国科学家。”  
  
“他们以为我可以帮助他们完成他们的事业。”Zola表示赞同，“我还完成了我自己的。”  
  
Steve摇头拒绝相信：“九头蛇跟着红骷髅一起灭亡了。”  
  
那张绿色的脸看起来几乎像是在微笑一样。“砍掉一个头，会再长出两个新的。”Zola的脸现在变成了九头蛇的标志。  
  
Steve使劲咽下一口口水，条件反射。否则他现在无法相信自己，“证明给我看。”  
  
“调取存档。”“咔”的一声，然后Zola的脸旁边的几个显示器切换成一系列黑白照片。“九头蛇在创立时相信人类无法掌控自己的自由。我们没有料到的是，当你试图夺走自由的时候，会遭遇抵抗。战争教会了我们很多。”  
  
视频里面的材料大多数Steve都已经看过——大多数都是宣传材料。然而，他还是不敢相信他的眼睛，他一动不动地站着，看着显示器上的画面不断变化。  
  
“人类必须要自愿地放弃自由。战争过后，神盾成立，而我被招募。新的九头蛇成长起来，成为神盾内部美丽的寄生虫。”  
  
一时间，没有人发出声音。Clint、Natasha、Tony——他们都僵直地站着。只有机械振动发出的嗡嗡声和没有规律的咔嚓声。然后，新的图片在显示器上闪现。  
  
“七十年间，九头蛇一直在秘密支持危机。挑起战争。当历史不配合的时候，就改变历史。”  
  
Steve知道——Zola的话证实了他眼前所见，但是他还是麻木地告诉自己这不是真的。  
  
“这不可能。”Natasha在Steve旁边说道，“神盾会阻止你们的。”  
  
“意外总会发生。”Zola抑扬顿挫地说道。  
  
现在图片换成了一篇报纸上的文章，那是……Steve在看清那上面的照片是Howard和Maria时猛地抽了口气。那篇文章是讲1991年那起车祸的事情。Steve把眼睛闭上了一小会儿，他感觉像是漂浮在虚无之中。他慢慢把视线转向Tony。他的表情冰冷，Steve不知道他在想什么。他没有皱眉，表现出不高兴或者其他什么可以叫得出名字的情绪，他完全的面无表情，这比惊声尖叫更让人觉得可怖。  
  
Steve想要去拉着他的手，去安慰他，但是Zola的声音再次响了起来，“九头蛇创造了一个如此混乱的世界，人们终于决定牺牲自由来换取安全。一旦净化过程完成，九头蛇的新世界秩序就能够得以建立。”  
  
“好了。不知道你们怎么想的，”Tony说，从他的语调里Steve就知道他已经在失去理智的边缘，“但是我已经受够了这些屁话。”  
  
他忽然走向在房间角落里摆着的一台体积巨大的机器。Steve之前都没有注意到它。它周围缠绕着很多根电缆，就像常春藤缠绕着水泥墙那样。它的上面有一个圆形的金属盖子。整个东西看起来是和占据了整个房间的电脑连在一起的。  
  
“你在做什么？”Steve担忧地问道，但是Tony只是摆了摆手。  
  
“绝境没办法关掉他，但是直接的连接或许可以。”说完这句，Tony的眼睛变成了黑色，他启动了机器，甚至没有触碰它一下。他坐在旁边的一张凳子上，把挂在绳子上面的腕带系在两只手腕上，然后把同样连接在机器上的线缆插到他的头上。线缆尾端的粗头钳子自己在边缘固定住了。  
  
“ _Tony_ 。”Steve警告般厉声说，“你疯了吗？你怎么知道这东西会——”  
  
“相信我，没问题的。”Tony沉下脸，然后在Steve能说出其他的话之前，他的眼睛里闪起了刺目的蓝色。  
  
Steve把他的手攥成拳头。天，他恨这个。Tony不可能知道这究竟是不是安全的，这实在是——  
  
屏幕上闪了一下，原本显示着Zola的脸的地方现在只剩下黑色。然后，几秒钟过后，Tony那单调的、机械的绝境声音响了起来，就像Zola之前那样。“他写了一个算法。真聪明，不得不说。直接连接进洞察计划里。”  
  
Steve咬着牙不安地呼出一口气，他紧盯着Tony的脸，注视着他的一举一动，找出任何不适或者痛苦的迹象。他真的讨厌绝境的这一点。“什么算法？”他终于问道。  
  
“等一等。”Tony说，他的声音穿破了地下室里的沉寂。“我得先穿过他的防火墙……”一阵停顿。过了整整两分钟，Tony的声音再次响了起来，“是一个选择洞察计划目标的程序。”  
  
Natasha和Clint走上前一步，异口同声地问道：“什么目标？”  
  
监视器里传来响声。Zola的脸再次出现在显示器上。Steve看了一眼Tony的表情，他现在很紧张，甚至可以说是痛苦，就好象他正在他的大脑里和Zola打了一架——或许刚刚他真的这么做了。  
  
“Tony，我要你立刻停下来。”  
  
“等一下。”Tony咕哝着说——不是用他的机械音，而是他真实的声音。他的眼睛变成了棕色，大口喘着气，显然是筋疲力尽了，他靠在椅背上。  
  
Steve跑到他面前，把一只手放在他脸上。“求你了，亲爱的。”他说，“我们可以找到其他的办法……”  
  
但是Tony的眼睛已经又变成黑色了。“你。”片刻过后他喘着气说道，“我。Bruce，我们所有人……上百万的人。政客、电视主持人、商人。任何可能对九头蛇产生威胁的人。他甚至——”Tony呻吟一声，把身体前倾覆到他的膝盖上，大口喘着气。“我不敢相信这个。Zola甚至教会它们怎么读我们的银行记录、疾病历史、投票模式、电子邮件、通话记录，还有考试成绩。Zola算法可以评估一个人的过去，然后预测他的未来。有了这个，九头蛇可以轻易铲除掉任何不支持他们的人，它可以做到任何九头蛇的杀手可以做到的事情，只是会更快、更干净、更难以追查。他们不用花好几年时间来训练杀手——”Tony忽然停了下来，张开嘴发出一声不可置信的惊叹。时间像是停滞了一般。“什么？天哪，Steve，我不知道……”  
  
Tony的眼睛切换成它们本身的棕色。他瞪着Steve，就好象他刚从一场噩梦中惊醒，他张开嘴，但是因为找不到合适的词语又徒劳地再次闭上了嘴。“Steve……”他重复道，抓起他的手把他拉得更近一些，“我不知道……”  
  
Steve看着Tony，想从他的眼睛里找到他想说的话，“什么意思？你不知道什么？”  
  
忽然，Natasha走到他们旁边，指着她手上的手机，“大伙儿，有情况。近距离导弹。最多还有三十秒。”  
  
“谁发射的？”  
  
她叹了口气：“神盾。”  
  
Steve点点头，因为当然了肯定是神盾，见鬼。他把两只手都放在Tony的肩膀上，让他从——无论这是什么——当中回过神来。“我们得马上离开这里。”他命令道，“没得讨论。快点。”  
  
这一次，Tony听了他的话。他放下那个金属盖子，它掉到了那个机器旁边的线缆上面。他揉擦着太阳穴上之前连接线缆的地方。  
  
Steve焦急地环视四周，他的视线落在房间正中的人孔上面。那里的空间容纳不下他们所有人。他知道的下一件事情，就是Tony在推着他往前走，他自己的身体已经被钢铁侠盔甲覆盖上了。  
  
“盔甲可以承受这个的。”Tony朝他们喊道，“我不会有事的，快走。”  
  
Steve迅速地点点头，迫使自己相信Tony知道盔甲的承受极限。他拽着Natasha和Clint，一起进入人孔下方。他举起他的盾牌，尽可能地挡住他们的头部。在他们上方，Tony挡在外面给予他们更多的保护——过了还不到一秒钟，他们上方的屋子就被烈火覆盖了。瓦砾掉在地面上，空气中充斥着烟雾。  
  
一簇火苗扫过Steve的身体——这样的热度是他从未感受过的，令他从骨头里发出一阵震颤，把散落的碎片碾压成齑粉。那烈焰想要吞噬他，想要吞噬掉一切挡在它路上的东西。  
  
他们全部都在痛苦地尖叫。周围的世界似乎变成了真空，把他们拉进无尽的漩涡。黑色的云，他认出来了，是火焰燃烧形成的烟雾，在他们头顶之上。它吞噬了整个世界，现在就要吞噬他们了。有那么一瞬间——破碎的一瞬间——Steve体内的肾上腺素停止了工作，所有的一切都静止了下来。  
  
两只有力的手抓住了他腰，让他回到现实。他看到了Tony的眼睛——不是钢铁侠的，也不是绝境的，就是Tony的——他在Tony把他拉出人洞时他一直看着Tony的眼睛，用它们作为他的支点。  
  
“我在这里。”Tony说，把他拉了出来。  
  
“我知道。”Steve真心实意地答道。  
  
盔甲看起来糟糕极了，装涂基本全都掉了，暴露出振金原本的银色。盔甲上面有凹痕和灰尘，虽然Tony脸上没有血，但他看起来还是吓得不轻。  
  
在他们旁边，Natasha站了起来，她低头看着他们周围的碎瓦。她和Clint的脸上都满是灰尘和黑色的污块。“我们得离开这里。”她担忧地说。  
  
“现在不能回大厦。”Tony说，他转过身，“我在华盛顿附近有一个安全屋。我不知道神盾掌握了我隐匿住所的多少信息，不过整体考虑的话，我们可以迅速重新集合然后——”  
  
“Sam家。”Steve在没有仔细考虑清楚之前就脱口而出。在华盛顿并没有很多他相信的人，但是他相信Sam，“我们应该尽量避开他们的视线。”  
  
Tony点点头，抓住Steve的腰，“好。我带你飞上去。”  
  
“先带Nat。”Steve要求道。  
  
“先带Clint。”Natasha说道，她指着Clint的腿——他的大腿上有一个红色的点，虽然可能只是轻度的烧伤，但是现在肯定会给他的行动带来不便。  
  
Tony用机械音吹出一口气，他放下面罩，抱着Clint的腰。Steve和Natasha一起跑到陡峭的墙壁边，他们一起开始向上爬。Steve在内心拍了拍自己的肩膀，拳击训练时他总能赢过他们所有人，爬这一小段的墙壁应该也不成问题。寻找落脚点，握紧抓手。当然了，Natasha只比他晚几秒钟就也到达了地面。他并不感到意外。即使有血清，在敏捷性上，他也并不比她有很多的优势。  
  
“Tony？”Steve喊道，环视四周。  
  
“第二颗导弹就要到了。”Tony喊道，“快点，我们要——噢，好吧，不用担心了。”  
  
Steve警惕起来，他翻过边缘，但是，两只绿色大手抓住他的肩膀，把他往上拉。在他头顶上，猛烈地闪电照亮了天空。闪电遍布着整个天空，Steve只有一秒钟的时间看着导弹划过天空，然后在它还在空中时就被雷电击中了。导弹在空中爆炸了，但是对他们没有威胁。  
  
沉重的脚步声落在Steve身边的瓦砾上。  
  
“很高兴再见到你们，我的朋友。”Thor说，他在看见他们狼狈的样子之后脸上露出的微微的笑意。他挥舞着Mjolnir，最后把它指向Steve，“我不得不说，你看起来好些了。很幸运我和Bruce能及时赶来援助。”  
  
在他们旁边，Hulk挥起拳头砸在他自己多毛的胸口上，然后对着Steve露出一个邪恶的笑，似乎像是在说，他刚才说了啥？  
  
Tony哼了一声，他打开面罩，向Thor的方向微微倾身，“不论发生什么，看见你们砸东西总是令人感到安慰的。”   
  


* * *

  
“嘿，伙计。”Steve说道，他的口吻太过随意，完全无法让人和他们眼前的情况联系起来。他绷着嘴，抱歉地看着Sam。“我知道这，呃，会非常麻烦你，但是……我们需要一个地方低调的隐蔽几个小时。”  
  
“麻烦”不足以形容他们现在的状况。在别人看起来他们是什么样子啊！一个披着红斗篷的神，一个人形机器人，一个浑身只穿着紫色弹力裤的人，和三个完全被灰尘和污垢覆盖的人。他们大概会成为史上最糟糕的饭后谈资吧。  
  
令他欣慰的是，Sam只是瞪着他们看了一分钟，然后他干笑了两声，比了个手势示意他们进去。“那就来吧。我总是没有办法拒绝复仇者，不是吗？”  
  
几分钟以后，他们鱼贯走进Sam的厨房，在餐桌旁东倒西歪地坐下来。他们这样平和地沉静了几秒钟，然后不得不开始讨论之前发生的事情。  
  
Clint最先开口：“我真不敢相信。”  
  
只是一个简短的句子，六个字。没什么特别的。但是他们都很清楚他是什么意思。Steve甚至没有注意到他在一直瞪着Natasha，直到她不安在座位里扭动了下身体，用同样的眼神看着他。  
  
Clint叹了口气：“Phil如果听说的话会出去狂奔一整天的。”  
  
“Phil已经知道了。”Natasha说，她现在在看着她的手机。“他不接听紧急线路的电话，大概是忙得不可开交吧。”她吹出一口气，向后靠去，仰头看着天花板。“你告诉我说让我走上正路，”她低声说，瞟着Clint，“但其实我只是从KGB换成了九头蛇。如果这事不是这么戏剧性的话应该还挺好笑的。我……我真的以为我知道我是在为谁撒谎，但是……”  
  
Clint忽然抓住了她的手腕，看着她的眼睛。“我们是在做好事，Tasha。我们救人，我们让事情有所不同。不论九头蛇做了什么，我们都在关键的时候做了好事，没人能说服我不是这样。”  
  
Natasha从嘴唇里颤抖地呼出一口气，然后她点点头，她的眼睛变得有些模糊。  
  
“大家都在抒发感情哈，这——说实话——有些吓人……或许现在是时候摊开底牌了。”Tony说，自从连上那个机器之后，他就变得格外安静，他躲开了他们所有人的目光——甚至包括Steve的。他看起来有些矛盾，直到刚刚，Steve以为是因为洞察计划的缘故，但是现在他不这么确定了。  
  
Natasha抬起眼看着Tony。他们在凝视着彼此的时候冷冷地沉默着。“有一些牌还是等到时机合适的时候再翻开为好。”  
  
“让我换种说法。”Tony说，现在他的语气里添了一丝威胁的意味，“你不告诉他的话，就我来说。”  
  
Natasha张开嘴，但是Clint抢过了话头，“这事就此打住。”他用急促的语调说，“你根本不知道她——”  
  
“我不会对他瞒着这件事情的。”Tony吼道，一拳砸到桌子上，“也不会让你们这么做。”  
  
Thor把他的一只大手放在Tony的肩膀上，想要按住他，“吾友Tony，或许明智之举当为——”  
  
“不，那才不明智。你能不能停下？”Tony厉声说道，他跳了起来，从Thor的手掌里挣脱开。  
  
Thor皱起眉：“停下什么？”  
  
“总是试图让所有人冷静。现在可不是你传授阿斯加德处世哲学的良好时机。”他攥紧拳头，在转过身看向Natasha的时候他的愤怒已经消散了不少。“他就在这里，不是吗？他妈的他就在这里你还是没有告诉他。你知道，我以为人可以说谎的次数是有限的，超过这个限度，就连《如何假装我们是朋友》里面也无法教你怎么做了，Natasha。”  
  
Clint站了起来，他挡在Natasha面前，直直瞪着Tony的眼睛，“你他妈怎么敢说她只是在假装。你他妈怎么敢当着她的面泼这样的脏水，混球。”  
  
Tony张开嘴，但是Steve的吼声盖过了他的，“到底怎么回事？”  
  
一阵凝重的沉默。  
  
“那个枪手。”Natasha说道，她安静得可怕，强迫自己吐出一个个音节，似乎说话让她感觉痛苦。“我认识他。在奥德萨的事情很久之前就认识他。我们在KGB的时候一起共事过好几年。我们……”  
  
“伙计们，”Clint说，他的目光瞟向Steve，他的眼里充满了担忧但是同时也竖起壁垒把自己保护得很好。他总是这样。“现在不是讨论这个的好时机。”  
  
“和他一起共事。”Steve重复道，他无视了Clint，朝Natasha的方向走近一步，“我不知道这有什么关系。”  
  
“你也认识他。”她说道，没有移开她的目光，“你甚至在我之前就认识他。在你成为美国队长之前。他并不一直都是这样的。”  
  
厨房里一片死寂，所有人都看着Steve，所以说他们早就得出了相同的结论，在Natasha说出接下来那几个让Steve震惊得不知所措的词之前就已经得出了结论。  
  
“他曾经是你最好的朋友。”  
  
说完这话，Steve感觉他和Natasha之间隔着的一层面纱掉了下来。他们沉默着站着，他们之间的空间只有彼此缓慢呼出的空气，过了很长时间，他才似乎终于搞明白了她的意思。他们从来没有非常亲密。他们之间总是有无数个秘密，隔着一片未知的空间，Steve是故意遮住双眼让自己无视这些。  
  
他什么都说不出来，也动不了，除了直直瞪着前方以外什么都做不了。他目瞪口呆，皱着眉头想要想出他应该说些什么，应该想些什么。  
  
“Steve？”Tony轻声唤道。  
  
Steve慢慢地把头埋进他的手里。他感觉到他们都在担忧地注视着他。  
  
Sam清了清喉咙：“呃，我完全不知道发生了什么，但是……Steve不是出生在20年代的吗？他的朋友怎么会有可能还在活动？他不应该会有……我不知道……九十多岁了？肯定不会是还在拿着枪射击的那种。”  
  
Tony叹了口气：“Bucky Barnes所属的部队在43年被俘后，Zola在他身上进行了实验。我猜Zola在他身上做的事情，让Barnes在意大利从火车上坠落后活了下来，一直到今天。”  
  
“另一个超级士兵？”Bruce问，他把身体向前倾，“军队肯定在他身上做过测试。没有记录——”  
  
Tony翻了个白眼，“什么？KGB的记录吗？”  
  
Bruce皱起眉头，点点头，“好吧。”  
  
Steve把头转向Natasha。他试了两三次才终于说出话来，他的声音听起来虚弱而无力，“你确定是他？”  
  
过了很长时间，Natasha试图保持波澜不惊的表情。终于，她深吸一口气，把右手伸向她的领口。她的手指卷曲抓起什么东西，然后她拉出一对狗牌。  
  
Steve猛地吸进一口气，他不用去看那上面刻的名字。他不知道该怎么想，暗示已经很明显了，当然，他又不笨，但是Natasha一直以来都知道，她曾经离Bucky那么近，这……“所以你早就知道。在我醒来之前你就一直知道。我们每一次谈起他的时候，你都知道。”  
  
Natasha看起来像是做好了挨打的准备似的，“是的。”  
  
Steve站了起来，他坐的那个椅子在地砖上划出尖利的声音。  
  
“Steve……”Tony阻止了他接下来的动作，他向Steve走过去，把一直手放在他的腰上，拉住了他。  
  
Clint也站了起来：“冷静下来好吗，Cap？”  
  
Steve从Tony的手中挣脱出来，大步向后门走去。他来到露台上，冷风扫过他的脸。这是一个晴朗的早晨，天气微凉，云朵在在远处的地平线上堆积。  
  
Natasha的脚踩得碎石路面沙沙作响。他没有心思来谨慎地选择措辞。他的视野被刻骨的伤痛遮罩住了，他急转过身，抓住她的肩膀。“你知道吗？有时你真是自私得毫无底线。”  
  
Natasha没有退缩，没有移动，她只是研究着他脸上的表情。他们呼出的空气形成一小片白色的云。“我知道你讨厌我对你说谎，”她温和地说，这让Steve冷哼了一声，“但是我了解你，你没有准备好接受这个。告诉你关于他的事情会让你失去一切。”  
  
“这不是重点！”他的吼声穿透了Sam家花园里慵懒的清晨，让Natasha僵住了。“Bucky是我的朋友。”Steve激烈地说道，“我的兄弟！他曾经是我所拥有的一切！你知不知道失去帮助他好几年的机会会让我‘失去’什么？！”  
  
Natasha的脸紧绷：“你不可能帮——”  
  
“我至少可以试一试。这是我的选择，Natasha！”  
  
Natasha并没有被他的斥责吓到，她继续说道：“如果我在你醒来的时候就告诉你，你觉得接下来会发生什么？”她问道，现在她的声音因为情感而变得厚重起来，“你会去找他。你会为了他而放弃你全部的生活。年复一年。你的希望会一次又一次的破灭。你永远也不会成为今天的你，永远也不会成为复仇者，也永远不会遇见Tony。”  
  
她大概是击中了他致命的一点。他一时无言以对地沉默了，他生硬地清清喉咙，用因为痛苦而变得尖利的声音说道：“无论可能会有什么样的后果，你都没有权利对我隐瞒这个。”  
  
Natasha叹了口气，仰起头，“现在James是一件武器，Steve，只是一件武器。”  
  
“这不是他的错。”  
  
“是的，不是他的错。”Natasha说，“但是这改变不了他是谁。而且无论他现在是什么，他都是你无法拯救的。我经历了很多痛苦才学到这个，我不想你也这样。”  
  
“你不能拯救他不代表我也不行。”他脱口而出然后立刻就感到后悔了，但是为时已晚。Natasha的脸上露出了痛苦的神色，但是转瞬即逝。然后她转过身走进屋子里。  
  
“我不后悔我做的事。”她在进门前说，“你也不能永远恨我。”  
  


* * *

  
半小时后，Steve依然在Sam家的露台上来回踱步。他需要时间和空间来思考，来整理清楚他脑海中混乱的思绪。他因为震惊而感到眩晕。如果不是因为Bucky的狗牌他不会相信的。他回想起许多之前已经模糊的记忆……因为这些回忆太过痛苦又强行把它们推开。真是奇怪，那一块小铁片竟能立刻唤醒这些回忆，如此清晰地唤醒这些回忆。他想起在意大利的那一天，他没能抓住Bucky，不得不看着他掉进无底的冰块之中的那一刻。他的手搭在Bucky的肩膀上……Bucky看着他的眼神，他相信Steve能拉他回去……他在掉下去时眼中的绝望。  
  
忽然之间这些都变得真实了起来。太过真实。因为，尽管知道Bucky死在意大利让他非常痛苦——知道他现在变成了什么人让他更加痛苦。他友善的面孔现在变得残忍，眼中满是疲倦。他根本就不是Bucky，他只是有着Bucky的躯体而已，里面装着的是九头蛇让他变成的那个人。  
  
但是即使想到这里，他依然感到一丝怀疑。昨晚他见到Bucky的时候，或许他的眼里有疲倦，有坚硬，但是也有悲伤，有困惑。他很明显非常受伤，看起来他甚至不理解他在做什么——  
  
Steve忽然转过身，用左手一拳打在Sam花园的石墙上，他用力地打了两拳，锯齿状的表面上落下一块块碎石，把他指节上的皮肉撕裂。  
  
Natasha对他说谎了。自从他认识她开始就一直在对他说谎。他知道Natasha如果没有很好的理由从来不让别人窥探她的过去，但是这不能让他觉得更好受一些。他猜想这对她来说大概只是一件小事。她一直都在操控人心，她的训练让她牢牢保守秘密，所以理论上来说，Steve知道因为这事而责怪她是并不是完全公平的。  
  
他的手陷在岩石里面，Steve不得不站稳脚跟才能从石墙里面把手拔出来。他把手抽出来，看见他的手指上满是鲜血。他颓丧地靠在墙上。他的手和手腕隐隐地阵痛，头上的血管突突地跳着。但是他几乎没有察觉到。Steve向前倾身靠在石头上，用手肘支撑身体，把头埋在他受伤的手里。  
  
现在怎么办呢？他不可能杀死Bucky。  
  
有人在喊他的名字，那个声音小心翼翼地，满是忧虑：“Steve？”  
  
有那么几秒钟，他能听见的只有他自己不平稳的呼吸声。他慢慢抬起头，在看见Tony面色沉重地向他走来，不禁畏缩了一下。Steve考虑了一下把手藏起来，但是他知道这是无用的。Tony很聪明，把手放在背后或者伸进夹克的口袋里只会是对他们两个人的侮辱。  
  
不过，Tony还是花了一会儿才注意到他手上的伤。当他注意到的时候，他低声惊呼了起来。“见鬼的你到底在干什么？”他吼道，他的手指抚过Steve的手，然后……好吧，他的手上遍布黑色、蓝色和紫色的瘀青。如果你知道该看哪里的话，就可以看到血清已经开始作用，正在以超高的效率修复每一个细胞，但是现在看起来还是非常糟糕。Steve叹了口气，屈起腿把手肘放在膝盖上。  
  
“我知道，”他说，“这很傻。”  
  
“傻？”Tony重复了一遍，他的声音里混杂着恐惧和讥讽。“打一拳可以说是傻。在这个过程中砸烂手指就只能说是智障了。说真的，Steve，是我出现幻觉了吗，还是你彻底疯了？”  
  
“一个小时就会好了。”  
  
Tony重重地叹了口气，他在Steve面前坐下来。“无论你相不相信，我亲爱的丈夫，这也不会让我感觉好受一些。”  
  
“对不起。”Steve看着他旁边墙上的窟窿。“我们得赔偿Sam这个的损失。”他愧疚地小声说道。  
  
“我会处理的。”Tony微笑着说。然后他用一只手抚上Steve的脸颊，抚摸上面细小的胡茬。他的嘴角微微弯起，但是他棕色的眼睛不时关切地看向Steve受伤的手。“要给你涂一点什么药吗？”他问道。  
  
Steve摇摇头，然后把头埋进Tony的胸口。他感觉到他自己的狗牌安全地挂在它该在的地方，他可以透过Tony的白衬衫看见它的轮廓。Steve在狗牌上落下轻柔的一吻，在Tony用双臂环抱住他的身体时叹了口气。  
  
“你知道她很有可能是爱上他了，是吧？”Tony轻轻地问道。  
  
Steve叹着气，“嗯，我知道。”  
  
Tony点点头，然后用力地吻了吻Steve的太阳穴。“来吧，进来。Sam在做早餐，我要你在Thor把所有食物都吃光之前吃点什么。我们会一起来解决这个的，我保证。”


End file.
